Annoying Friend or Annoying Foe
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Marvel meets DC. Deadpool, the world's most annoying and deadliest assassin visits Jump City. He is assigned to assassinate the Titans, but fails. How will things turn out when he ends up teaming up with them? Major BB/T Deadpool/Outlaw please review.
1. Meeting the Maniac Merc

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hello again, everybody. I know…you're all waiting for me to continue on with my Naruto stories. And I'm sorry. But like I said, I'm in a SERIOUS rut, and need some down time to think up some more good material. In the meantime, I'll be experimenting with new stories. I started Out of the Smokey Ruins, a Naruto/Deadpool X-Over. Taking Chances, a Beastboy/Jinx love story, and To release a Caged Bird, a Naruto story. If anyone is interested, check them out when you get the chance.

But back to the matter at hand. This is a Teen Titans/Deadpool X-Over. This tales place right after the team meets Terra. But unlike the television version, when the team discover Terra's power problems, Terra won't run away. She decides to stay, and get the help she needs. And…as you can guess, this will be a Beastboy/Terra pairing story, followed by others. Hope you all enjoy this, and please, Don't Forget To Leave Reviews, telling me what you like about it. ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Maniac Merc

The sun was beating down on the busy city of Jump. It was the highest temperature recorded within three years. On a day where outside was 97 degrees Fahrenheit, the Titans took refuge in their air conditioned tower. Beastboy sat on the couch, playing Mortal Kombat Deception with Cyborg. Because inside was still hot, even WITH air conditioning, the green Titan wore a white tank top and a pair of gray sweat pants. He wiped the sweat off his head on his arm, as Cyborg performed his fatality on him. "Arrgh…. Why do I have to have extra fur on the hottest day of the year…?" The green changeling groaned, passing his wireless controller over to his leader, Robin. He pulled out a little handheld electric fan from his pocket, and sighed with relief as the cool air struck his face.

After cooling off for a few seconds, he stretched his arms and looked around. Robin, even under this immense heat managed to keep his cool and collected composure. He sat next to Cyborg, leaning back and with one leg over the other. Sure, he was sweating, but other than that, he showed no signs of being hot. Over by an open window, both Starfire and Raven were levitating in the air, meditating. Raven, being as cool and in control as Robin, floated there with her eyes closed, and with an emotionless expression. She had a fan cooling her off, along with the wind blowing on her from outside. So she was only mildly sweaty.

Her friend, on the other hand, was nearly her complete opposite. Starfire had a wide smile on her face, and she was telling Raven stories about when she was on her home planet. Her long red hair drooped past her shoulder, shiny because she just ran a wet comb through it to cool her off. And her levitation wasn't like Raven's. Unlike the Goth girl beside her, she was floating up and down happily as she chatted away.

But Beastboy's attention quickly turned from Raven and Starfire, and was given to the newest Titan. Terra was standing in the kitchen, drinking a ice cold Coke she pulled from the cooler. Her long golden blond hair fell past her shoulders, shining bright when the light from the sun struck it. Beastboy looked at what the girl wore to beat the heat. On her torso, Terra wore nothing more than a black bra, showing off her developing breasts. (WOOHOO! SEXY!) She wore her normal brown shorts, and a pair of blue sandals.

'God…. She's beautiful…' Terra had been on the team for about a week now, and in that time, Beastboy has developed a mad crush on her. She laughed at his corny jokes, she liked video games, and she was both a dude and chick at the same time. ( Or more clearly put: a Tomboy ) "Yo Terra." With a blush on his face, Beastboy called the girl's name. Terra pulled her lips from the can of Coke, and gazed at him with her ocean blue eyes. "You think you can get me a Sprite?"

Terra smiled, and raised an eyebrow at the request. "Sure thing, your Majesty." She giggled, reaching into the cooler she was sitting on. "Would you like me to rub your feet and fluff your couch pillow as well?" She said sarcastically, pulling out Beastboy's Sprite. She tossed the soda to the green Titan, and moved over so he could take a seat on the cooler beside her. "Did I please you, Lord BB?" Garfield laughed as he opened up his cold can of soda.

"Very much so. Thank you, my _fool_." Terra giggled, and gave her _close_ friend a hard slug on the shoulder. "Ouch! God, you are such a dude, girl!" Beastboy snickered, rubbing his ice cold soda can on his now sore shoulder. Truth be told, the blond also developed a crush on Beastboy. And in their case, making jokes about one another was their way of flirting. Everyone in the Teen Titans, minus ironically Beastboy and Terra, knew that the two liked one another. Cyborg would gag every time they would flirt, annoying both of them to no end. Robin would laugh, but would say nothing more about it. Raven didn't care, and Starfire would giggle like a school girl, and glance at Robin.

"Or maybe you need to toughen up, wimpy." Terra countered, drinking the last of her Coke. "I've had colds that could put up more of a fight than you." Beastboy snorted in laughter, and placed his half empty can of Sprite on the kitchen counter. He poked her in the forehead, as if challenging her.

"You care to prove that, little miss Blondie?" He asked, with an intimidating smirk on his face.

A confident smile appeared on Terra's face as accepted the challenge. "OK, String Bean! You're on!" With surprising speed, Terra leapt forward and tackled Beastboy. Cyborg and Robin laughed when the two rolled on the floor, trying to get a hold on the other. Terra had Beastboy on his stomach, and had his head in a headlock with one arm, and bent his legs back with the other. "Say uncle, and I'll let you go." Seeing the two wrestle was so entertaining, Robin and Cyborg paused their game and watched. Raven growled in annoyance, and left the room, with Starfire following her. Thinking quickly, Beastboy morphed into a snake, both escaping Terra's hold on him and scaring her in the process. Than he morphed back into his "Normal" self, and tackled the blond girl. "HEY! NO FAIR!" Terra whined, as Beastboy turned the tables and pinned her against the floor. He pressed her wrists against the ground, and straddled her stomach, holding her down with his weight. "Cheater!"

Beastboy smirked. "Stop whining and accept defeat. Say uncle, and I'll let you go…and I'll even teach you how to wrestle." Terra tried to push him off, but she couldn't. "Come on…say it. Say uncle to Beastboy. You know you wanna." Cyborg and Robin laughed as Terra started thrashing around, trying to get free. Coincidently, Cyborg looked down and saw Terra's digital camera laying on the floor next to the couch.

_**( MEANWHILE…. )**_

Driving down the long bridge leading to Titans Tower, a strange man was drove up in red and black moped. This man was a slim, yet muscular man, wearing a red and black form fitting rubber costume. On his belt was an array of weapons, ranging from grenades to shuriken ( Ninja Throwing Stars ). Attached to each of his red combat boots was a fully loaded .9MM Glock. And on his back were two large Katana swords. As he neared the tower, he mentally went down his list. 'OK, lets see. 1) Find super powered teens. 2) Kill teens. And 3) Collect the hundred thousand dollars and the subscription to Cosmopolitan….' Deadpool thought, pulling up to the front of the tower. He turned off his moped, and snuck to the side of the building.

_**( FLASHBACK )**_

Deadpool, currently in New York, was asleep in his bed when his phone went off. It was 3:31in the morning, and Wade had a long day previous to this morning. So he groaned, and pulled the phone off the hook. "Weasel. For the last time…. I don't know where your fucking Shonen Jump magazines are!" Wade moaned into the phone, annoyed. "Check your garbage can! That's where I remember tossing them!"

"Umm…. Hello? Is this the residence of Wade Wilson?" The mercenary's eyes opened when an unfamiliar voice answered on the other line.

"Yeah, who is this? If you work for Professor Xavier or Tony Stark, you can tell them to…!" Wade's angry snarl was interrupted by the man on the other side of the phone.

"No…no. I work for an anonymous employer, who is in need of you "Unique abilities". He has a job that he felt you would be perfect for." Deadpool sat up, listening to the man on the other line. "My employer is willing to pay you a hundred thousand dollars to carry out a hit. Are you familiar with the Teen Titans, stationed in Jump City?"

Wade scratched the back of his head, and shrugged. "You mean those goody-goody-two-shoes teenage heroes from the DC comic book universe? Yeah…I heard of them. I think that Starfire girl is HOT."

"Umm…. Yes…anyway. My employer wishes for the Titans to be taken care of, and thinks you would be perfect for the job." Deadpool arched his eyebrows.

"Hey…dude, I don't know who your employer thinks he is, but I don't do under aged assassinations. It's immoral, it's wrong, and I won't do it unless I get a subscription to Cosmopolitan!" He added, standing up from his bed. "I need some tips on how to pick up chicks, so I need something that money can't buy: The ability to get ass WITHOUT money." There was a pause on the other side of the phone for a few seconds.

"Umm…deal?"

_**( END FLASHBACK )**_

'Hmm…. Maybe I'll drop by and see my big bro after this. He still owes me some lunch money from high school!' Deadpool thought, as he scaled the side of the tower with suction cups. As he slowly made his way up the side of the building, he made loud suction noises. But he was too busy thinking to notice…or care. 'I mean, seriously! We're FAMILY! And family don't screw family like that!'

_**( BACK INSIDE THE TOWER )**_

Terra and Beastboy laid on the ground, panting loudly. Terra managed to escape Garfield's hold on her, and so the wrestling match continued. For ten whole minutes, the two wrestled, and didn't stop until Beastboy finally gave in. Robin and Cyborg grew tired of the two halfway through the ten minutes, and turned back to their game. "Psst…Robin…" Cyborg whispered, nudging the leader in the ribs. "Check this out." Pausing the game once again, he handed the digital camera, with a picture of Beastboy straddling Terra on the screen. "What should I do…? Internet, or make copies of it and sell some to random people?"

Robin laughed, and looked down at the two. Terra stood up, sweating heavily, and helped Beastboy to his feet. "Both." Robin snickered back. Raven and Starfire came back into the room, just as Terra and Beastboy took a seat on the other couch. "How did you two like touching and rubbing one another?" Robin asked, getting a snicker from Cyborg. "Did you two get all of it out?" Terra and Beastboy blushed, but Terra was the one who countered.

"Shut up, Birdboy. You're just jealous because you want to "_wrestle_" with Starfire. But you're too scared to ask." The blonde's comeback hit it's mark. The alien girl blushed, and looked away in embarrassment. And even Robin went red in the face, and looked down. "That's what I thought." Terra turned to Beastboy, and smiled devilishly. "So…. You interested in learning how to wrestle? I'm sure by the end of the week, you'll be able to be able to take on any girl 150lbs and under."

"Whatever…" Beastboy grumbled, looking down with a blush on his face. "I was going easy on you. I didn't want to make you cry. So consider yourself lucky, Terra." The blond earth mover giggled, and gave him another slug on the shoulder. "OUCH! STOP THAT!" He yelped, rubbing the bruise on his shoulder. "God, why can't you be more like a normal chick?"

"Speak for yourself, dude! I like tough chicks!" All of a sudden, the team heard an unfamiliar voice. They all turned to see Deadpool, suctioned to the window. "Oops…. Damn it. Shouldn't have said that out loud, huh?" The mercenary, using his physical strength, kneed the window, shattering it into pieces. He managed to keep his balance, and leapt inside the tower. Deadpool than reached down, pulled out both of his .9MM Glocks and started to fire off bullets. Bullets bounced and ricocheted off the walls and floor of the tower. Raven managed to get a protective barrier around her, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg. Beastboy's reaction was quick. He grabbed Terra, and managed to get behind the couch. But after a few seconds of continuous gunfire, Deadpool ran out of bullets.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried, as he and the other Titans come out of cover when Deadpool was reloading.

"Titans go? Go where?" Wade asked, looking around and forgetting to reload his gun. His question was answered when Cyborg picked up the couch he and Robin were sitting on, and chucked it at the red and black mercenary. He didn't react in time, and was knocked off the edge of the building. He and the couch flew through the air, and landed in the ocean. He kicked the couch off him, and lifted his mask to spit out ocean water. "Oh…. Battle call…. Got it." All six Titans leapt from the shattered window and landed on the ground, ready to fight.

"Who are you?!" Robin shouted, pulling out his retractable staff. "Why did you attack us?!" After shaking off the water, Deadpool reached back and withdrew both of his swords.

"OK, in order: Hello, my name is Deadpool. My likes include guns, swords, and bombs. My dislikes include Logan…well, that's about it, actually." The Titans looked at one another, as the assassin continued on his crazy rant. "My hobbies include killing people, getting paid to kill people, killing the people who hire me to kill people, and midnight strolls down the beach. I'm here because you all have been very, VERY bad kids…for some reason. So I've been hired to kill you all. Anymore questions?" Beastboy growled.

"Yeah…. Have you ever been mauled by a tiger before?" In the blink of an eye, Beastboy morphed into a large green tiger, and pounced at Deadpool. Since Wade was near the shore, he was standing in ankle high water. So Beastboy wasn't impeded by anything. "RRRRRAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" The tiger let out a fierce roar, as he leapt into the air and dived towards the red and black wearing mercenary.

'Hmm…. Nah. Too easy.' Thinking about it, Wade slid his swords back into their sheaths. With impressive physical strength, Deadpool leapt into the air at a angle, and kneed the green tiger in the ribs. "You're a bad kitty. And bad kitties gets a boot in their faces!" Using his other leg, he delivered a hard kick to Beastboy's face. The tiger was kicked off course and sent flying down into the ocean. "NEXT!" Terra and Starfire answered his statement. Terra summoned two large boulders from the ocean floor and chucked them at Deadpool. And following the thrown boulders were Starfire's energy bolts. ( Or whatever the hell they're called ) Wade managed to leap out of the way of the boulders, but one of Starfire's energy blasts struck the ground beside him, sending him flying through the air and into the side of the tower. 'Oh goody…a challenge.'

"YO! Red, black and crazy! Suck on this!" Cyborg's energy cannon composed from his left arm. He aimed, and fired off a large blue energy blast out at Wade. But right when it was about to strike him, Deadpool vanished into a flash of red light and a blur of black smoke. ( Like how he teleported in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 ) The blue blast collided with the side of the building, and crashed through, leaving a smoldering hole. Cyborg's real eye popped open in surprise. He looked around frantically. "What? Where did he go?"

Suddenly, Deadpool reappeared beside him, with a sword raised high. "Right here, brotha!" Wade, with a mighty swing of his Katana blade, severed Cyborg's cannon arm off in a clean slice. "Anyone got a hand? HAHAHAHA!" He joked, following up with a donkey kick to the large teen's face. Cyborg groaned in pain as he stumbled backwards. He reached to his belt and grabbed a couple of grenades. Robin and Raven were charging his way, so he pulled his arm back. "Special delivery!" But before he could throw them, Beastboy morphed into a Ram, and…umm…rammed into Wade's side, sending him tumbling across the ground. Unfortunately for Deadpool, he still had the active grenades in his hand. "Oh fuck…"

_**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!**_

Both grenades detonated when Wade tried to dispose of them. Deadpool's body was sent skidding across the ground, shortly followed by his severed arm. Shrapnel was embedded in his body and face, and parts of his costume was smoking. "DAMN IRONIC JUSTICE!" He shouted, struggling to pull himself to his feet. Blood spurted out of his arm socket. The Titans watched in horror and amazement at the sight of Deadpool still being alive for the explosion. "Heheheee…. Well, I suppose I deserved that." He chuckled, reaching down and grabbing his severed arm. He placed the severed arm against his arm socket, and to the Titan's shock, the skin, muscles and tendons reattached to one another. A few seconds passed, and the arm was reattached to Wade's body. "Aww…. Much better. I swear, this happens to me in every fan fiction. It sucks."

He turned his attentions back to the Titans, and smirked. "OK…where were we?" He reached to the ground. and grabbed his smoldering sword. "OH! I remember!" Withdrawing the other sword, Deadpool charged the team of teenagers. This time, Terra charged forward on a flying boulder. She summoned a hundred smaller rocks, and launched them at the mercenary. But in a blurring fury, Wade swung his swords in a circular motion and deflected them as they came at him. ( Just like what Wade Wilson did in X-Men Origins: Wolverine )

"Cool huh?! Learned that in a movie!" Wade shouted, as he leapt into the air as Terra continued to near. As he and the girl passed, he took a swing at her with his swords. Terra winced, but passed virtually unharmed. But Deadpool's swing didn't miss it's mark. As Terra turned around on the levitating boulder, her bra slowly fell off her chest, since the straps her severed in between her cups.

"EEEK!" Terra cried in embarrassment, as she dove into the water to hide her exposed body. Raven, using her magic, captured the boulder Terra was riding on, and brought it rushing towards her. But luckily, Deadpool was too busy laughing and pointing at the embarrassed Terra, whose neck up was the only thing visible sticking out of the ocean. So, Wade didn't see the large chunk of earth coming his way.

_**POW!!!!!**_

Deadpool was struck in the stomach by the large rock, and was sent stumbling across the ground. But it wasn't over. Seeing an opening, Robin and Beastboy charged the staggering mercenary. Robin brought his staff down across Wade's face, and Beastboy followed up by morphing into a kangaroo, and doing a double footed kick to Deadpool's face. "AARGH! My face! My beautiful, deformed face!" The assassin cried, trying to keep his balanced.

"Take this, you asshole!" Terra shouted in embarrassed anger. Suddenly, from out of the ocean, a face sized rock shot out and smacked against Wade's head. He mumbled nonsense words, as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Robin and the others immediately swarmed the unconscious mercenary, and Robin slapped on some heavy duty handcuffs. He turned to Cyborg. "Cy, take Deadpool to the holding cells. When he reawakes, I will interrogate him." The one armed teenager nodded, and picked the unconscious man up by the collar of his costume. As the Titans reentered the tower, Beastboy turned and looked at Terra, who was red in the face with overwhelming embarrassment.

"Heheheee…. You OK, Terra?" He asked, with a blush on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head, as he noticed the severed black bra laying on the ground. "Ha. I guess you know now not to wear only a bra in battle, huh?" He didn't wait for a remark. He took off his tank top, and handed it to the blond girl. Terra blushed, but smiled and accepted it. She then submerged herself in water, and slipped the shirt on. She came back up, with the wet fabric sticking close to her body. The green teen went beat red in the face, and looked the other way.

"Thanks BB…" Terra thanked, as she and Beastboy went back into the tower.

_**To Be Continued……**_

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! WASN'T THAT AWESOME?!?!?! I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! HAHAHA! Well, there's the base of the whole story. I guess since you all might have discovered, Deadpool will become a temp hero, and join the Titans to battle with Slade _Wilson! _Sounds like the makings of an awesome story, huh? Anyway, make sure to leave plenty of reviews, and check out Chewie Cookie's challenge! Hope you all liked this chapter! PEACE!!!


	2. Friend or Foe

Rating: M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra, Robin/Starfire, future Deadpool/Outlaw

Author's Notes: Hey again. I hope you all liked the first chapter. To make Deadpool easier to visualize, think about the Deadpool seen in Hulk vs. Wolverine. One of my readers mentioned that that version was the closest to the same type of animation as the animation in Teen Titans, with the same voice as well. He has two Katana swords, instead of the two Butterfly Swords from the movie…since I think they would be more effective in battle. I hope that answers some of your questions. I also hope you all liked the overly fluff BB/T-ness. And since Wade will be teaming up with them soon, you can all expect that he'll be ruining any future moments for them. HAHAHAA! Please enjoy the second installment of what I hope to be another hit story. PEACE!

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

The Titans reentered the now damaged tower. Cyborg, carrying the unconscious Deadpool on his shoulders went down the hall towards the interrogation cell. Robin, Raven, and Starfire sat down on the couch, while Terra went to her room to change into a dry pair of clothes. Beastboy went into the kitchen, looking for an icepack for his black eye. "Damn… for a walking stick man, that dude sure packs one hell of a punch." He groaned, placing the icepack on his swollen left eye. Beastboy sighed in relief as the cold sensation soothed his sore and aching eye. "And did you see how he survived that freakish explosion? How the hell isn't he dead?"

Robin frowned, and let out a loud sigh. "Yeah, we saw…. Plus the fact he uses firearms makes him even more dangerous. Someone must really want us gone if they sent someone like him after us. But the question is who would?" At first, everyone looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow, as if he just asked a dumb question. "I'm pretty sure it's not Slade. After fighting with him, I suspect he prefers to take us down personally. But other than him, I don't know who would want us killed."

The Titans took a moment to think. Who, other than Slade, would want them assassinated? This wasn't like other ambushes. Deadpool was a first for the team in the sense of enemies. Deadpool had guns, explosives, and swords. The worst they encountered so far was the HIVE team and Slade's robots. This was the first time the fought someone who used lethal force against them. "I guess we'll have to BEAT the answers out him, than!" The Titans turned, and saw Terra walking into the room. She was now wearing her regular clothes. Black shirt with a yellow "T" on it, blue jean shorts, brown boots and black leather gloves. "It's payback time."

_**( WITH DEADPOOL )**_

"Oh great…this is just great." Deadpool mumbled to himself, sitting in the interrogation room. He was strapped into a titanium chair, which was welded to the ground. His ankles were bound together with handcuffs and duct tape, and his thighs bound together with leather belts. His waist was strapped to the back of the chair with chains, completely immobilizing him. Deadpool's wrists were bound together with a thick layer of duct tape, and his forearms and biceps were bound with duct tape. And his weapons he had with him were now in a pile beside the entrance. "Deadpool, the world's deadliest mercenary was taken down by a group of teenagers going through puberty. Outlaw will have a field day when she finds out." Wade lunged forward, trying to break the chains holding him, but to no avail. "Note to self: If I ever have a chance to slice a chick's bra in half…think about it more, THEN do it." By that time, the sliding doors opened and the five Titans walked in.

Robin walked up, and sat across the table from Deadpool. Raven and Starfire stayed back, with Terra and Beastboy standing behind Robin. Cyborg was still trying to reattach a new mechanical cannon to his destroyed arm. "OK Deadpool…." Robin began in a low growl, with his arms folded across his chest. "I have some questions before we hand you over to the authorities. The first one is who hired you? Was it Slade?" Wade raised a eyebrow, but allowed Robin to continue. "The next one is are you apart of a larger mercenary group? The quicker you answer, the quicker we send you off to jail." Wade let out a loud sigh, and a smirk was visible through his mask.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my big bro didn't hire me. The guy on the other side of the phone sounded more emotionless, like that dude from those itchy watery eye commercials." He began, immediately earning raised eyebrows from the Titans. Big bro? "Second, no. I'm a solo mercenary. That is, if you don't count Outlaw, Weasel, Cable, etc. Anyway, does anyone have any Aspirin? That rock in the face, kangaroo kick to the face, metal staff to the face, and boulder to the chest, even a quick healing maniac like me needs some relief."

All of the Titans looked at one another, trying to decode the man's psychotic babble. While Beastboy found Wade's rambling somewhat humorous, the other's found him annoying. "The guy offered me a hundred thousand dollars, plus a subscription Cosmopolitan. But honestly, I could've gone without the money. I needed tips on how to score with super models, and I found out psychotic mercenaries aren't high up there in the interests of the next generation of run-way models." Again, the Titans listened, not sure of how to respond with Deadpool's weird answers.

"OK, wise-guy…" Robin growled, as he reached for his staff. "We aren't that fond of torturing prisoners. But since you came here and tried to KILL my team, I'm willing to make an exception. So start answering my questions with straight answers, or I start swinging." The Titans knew Robin was bluffing. It wasn't his way. He _would _try to scare their prisoners into telling them what they wanted to know, and it normally worked. Robin had that gift of intimidation.

But he frowned when Deadpool started laughing. "HAHAHA! You idiot…" Robin narrowed his eyes at the response. "I was blown up by my own grenade, blindsided by a boulder, thrashed by a kangaroo, and pelted by a rock. And you're threatening me with being whacked to a STICK? Man, you really need to work on your interrogation skills. Threatening me with nude picture of Rosie O'Donnell, now THAT is torture."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Nice one, dude!" Everyone turned to see Beastboy, laughing his green ass off. The green boy was leaning against the wall, holding his side. Tears were running down his face, as he tried to catch his breath to talk, " D… dude! This guy (Gasp) is hilarious!" Terra giggled at how much her friend was acting, while all the others gave him strange looks. Then, when his laughing attack subsided, Beastboy looked around and laughed nervously. "Heheheee… sorry."

Robin rolled his eyes, and turned back to the captured mercenary. But before the leader had a chance to continue his interrogation, Deadpool continued in a chuckle. "Ha! At least one of you has a sense of humor…. But seriously, I was only in it for the Cosmopolitan. It was not personal. If I had known you all were good peo…" At that time, the Titan's alarm system went off. Red lights flashed throughout the whole tower, signifying something serious. But Deadpool frowned. "HEY! I was in the middle of an heart-felt apology here! How rude!" But the man's angry cries went unheard, because the Titans immediately exited the room. "Damn…. What do I do now?" He asked himself, as he looked around. "Oh! Look, a bobby pin!"

**(WITH THE TITANS)**

All of the Titans rushed up to the control room, where they met Cyborg. He had just finished reattaching another arm to him when the alarms went off. They all met up at the computer screen, when the monitor went on. Robin read the report, and growled. "Slade…" He turned to the others. "Looks like an army of Slade's robots are attacking a bank on the other side of the side. It's serious, because the robots are holding hostages." Everyone looked at Robin in disbelief. The robots never held hostages before. They only went in, do their job and went out. "First, we find a way to save the hostages. Then we take them down." Everyone nodded. "OK…. Titans GO!"

**(AT THE BANK)**

It was chaos at the bank. The building was riddled with laser holes, and the steel door to the safe was blown off its hinges. Police officers were stationed 20 feet away from the gaping hole the robots created when they rushed in. and inside, there were 60 robots, with 15 frightened people inside, with laser guns pointing at the back of their heads. As the robots continued to clean out the volt, one walked out. But unlike the other robots, this one had a speaker built into it.

"Greeting, citizens of Jump…" Came a low, menacing voice from the robot. The police officers pointed their guns at it, but withheld their fire. By that time, the Titans arrived in the T-Car. They jumped out, and walked up to the officer in charge. "Hello Robin…. Nice to see you're doing alright." Robin recognized the voice, and glared at the robot. "You're in quite a predicament, aren't you? Either you allow my friends to rob the bank… or you risk the lives of 15 innocent people? What to do?"

Robin tightened his fists at the sound of Slade's voice. "Slade…." Feeling brave, the leader of the Titans walked forward. His friends called out for him to come back, but he continued anyway. After Robin got within five feet of the robot, then stopped. "What's wrong Slade? Too much of a coward to come and do the job yourself? You needed to hire a maniac to come and shoot us up?"

A cold, cruel chuckle came from the speaker. "Aw Robin… still as naïve as before." Robin gritted his teeth at the insult. "You think that since I hired an assassin to distract you and your team is a sign of weakness and being a coward. But you have it all wrong. Being one step ahead is a sign of superior intelligent. And you're just mad you fell for it…. But enough about the past. Did you enjoy Deadpool?" A smirk appeared on Robin's face.

"We beat him…. Just like we will when we find out where you are." But Robin's smirk disappeared when all of a sudden, the sound of one of a laser gun went off. Everyone gasped, and looked inside. One of the robots holding a hostage fired off a warning shot. The pregnant woman started to cry in fear, since the warning shot struck mere inches from her.

"Now, now, now Robin. You're in no position to be making threats." Robin growled, and popped his knuckles in frustration. As the rest of the robots cleaned out the rest of the money, Slade continued. "Now that we have an understanding of who's in charge here, let's begin discussing about how those innocent people will end up walking out of that bank… alive." Robin looked to the ground in bitterness. But he knew that was the most important thing right now… the lives of the people in the bank. So when Robin nodded, Slade began.

"Good boy. First, I want my robots to make a clean escape… as in no one following them. I'm a little low on money, and I have an expensive project underway. So can I trust you to stay away?" Again, Robin hesitantly nodded. "Good. Also, I expect that for now on, this will be the terms whenever I have people hostage. Is that clear?" The boy's arms shook with rage, but he squinted his eyes and nodded. "There's a good boy. Now, if you don't mind, my toys have a job to d….."

**BANG!**

All of a sudden, the sound of gun was heard. And a split second later, a bullet flew past Robin's head and struck the robot's, right in the center. As that robot fell, more bullets came firing in, hitting the robots holding the people hostage. One by one, the hostages came running out of the building and met with the other Titans. Soon, all of the hostages were free. The police officers looked around, but didn't know where the shots were coming from. "Where the hell are the shots coming from?" One asked, looking around franticly.

Robin leapt back when the robots dropped the bags of money and started firing at them. "Raven! I need you to contain them NOW!" The Goth girl nodded, as her eyes started to glow black. She chanted the magic words, and suddenly, a black sphere appeared around the rest of the robots, trapping them. They tried to break free by shooting their lasers at it, but they merely bounced back and mowed them down… which ended up destroying all of them.

The hostages cried with relief, as the ambulances started to check them out. Robin returned to his team, with an confused look on his face. He looked at the head policemen. "Did you have snipers posted on the buildings?" But the man shook his head, and went back to trying to find out where they came from. "Then where did they come from?"

After asking that, a flash of red light and black smoke appeared behind them. After the smoke cleared, the Titans stared in disbelief when Deadpool was revealed, holding an Heckler & Koch HK417 sniper rifle in his hands. "Hello, gang. Titan member Deadpool reporting for duty!" The mercenary said, as he gave the six teenagers a army salute. "I am happy to report that the hostages were released and the enemy was neutralized, sir! I hope my skill were appreciated, sir!"

"FREEZE! DROP THE WEAPON!" The police officers shouted, aiming their guns at the weapon wielding mercenary. "Get on the ground and put your hands on your head! NOW!" But as Deadpool looked around to see if he was talking to him, Starfire flew in between them, with her arms extended. The men lowered their weapons, and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

While the alien girl tried to reason with the police, Robin and the others walked up to Deadpool. Cyborg had his laser canon ready to fire, Terra had a boulder ready to chuck, Beastboy was transformed into a tiger, Raven had black energy radiating off her hands and Robin had his staff out. "How did you escape? Why are you here? And why did you save those people?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes at Deadpool. "And no… you're NOT a Titan. Especially right after you attempted to kill us."

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "In order?" Robin nodded. "OK…. Bobby pin. I came here to see what all the hubbub was about. And what can I say? Terrified hostages turn me on." The Titans groaned in annoyance at the man's sense of humor, while the green tiger started making sounds that resembled snickering. "And besides, why do you care I helped save those people? In my logic, you would be thanking me…. Come on, guys." Deadpool groaned, putting his Heckler & Koch HK417 in his gym bag. "Let me have some fun. I already told you it wasn't personal, didn't I? if I had known you were HEROES, I would've killed the guys who hired me."

Robin raised a eyebrow, and looked at the others. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, but didn't take his canon off of him. The leader then looked at Beastboy, who transformed back into his normal form. Garfield shrugged his shoulders like Cyborg did. "Please tell me you two aren't considering giving this guy a chance." Robin sighed, looking at Terra and Raven. "Seriously?"

Terra glared at Deadpool, but dropped the boulder. "While I'm ready to get him back for the bra incident…" Both Beastboy and Deadpool snickered at the remembrance of the incident. The blond glared at her green friend, ultimately causing him to transform into a turtle, which pulled back into his shell. "He DID save those people from those robots. So… I can live with giving him a chance." Robin frowned, and turned to Raven… who nodded.

'Damn it…' "Fine…. We won't turn you in. But we'll have to talk over about even considering making you a member. You got that?" He snarled, putting his staff away. By that time, Starfire returned to see what they were talking about. But she frowned when she saw the pissed off look on Robin's face. "Get in the car… everyone. We're taking him to the tower." He didn't even bother to look behind him, as he stepped into the passenger side. Everyone looked at one another, and sighed.

Deadpool smiled devilishly, and followed the Titans to the car. But before he got into the back seat, he turned to the cops. "YO! Police man guy!" He called to the officer in charge. The man turned, with a raised eyebrow. "Just for future reference, it goes, "Put your hands on your head and get on the ground." Not the other way around…. Work on that and try again later." He ended in a smug tone, receiving a dark look from the policeman. "Seriously, I've been on Cops before. I know how it goes." Suddenly, Cyborg reached out of the car, grabbed the back of Deadpool's costume and pulled him into the car.

**(AT THE TOWER)**

There was a long awkward silence in the living room, as Deadpool sat on the couch, with everyone gathered around him. Robin was staring Wade straight in the eyes, and showed no intension of breaking it. "Now… you said something about being a Titan member. What makes you think you'll EVER be a member?" Robin began, with his arms across his chest. "You carry weapons, you're apart of an illegal profession, and you tried to kill us not too long ago. So please… try to convince me not to send you to prison."

"Fine… take a seat." Deadpool said, standing up. Robin nodded, as he and the others took a seat on the couch. Wade stood up, and took a deep breath. "It happened to me a while back, when I was just known as Wade Wilson, the mercenary. You see, I used to be a regular guy, but that all changed when my mother died when I was 14. In response to that, my military dad turned to alcoholism, and decided to turn me into his personal punching bag. So, I ended up growing up a "juvenile delinquent" or "bad seed" as the adults called it. Personally, I think I was just misunderstood and needed a hug." Deadpool started pacing back and forth, as the Titans listened.

"Four years after that, I started doing various crimes. Mugging, arson, robbery, etc. But my life really went down hill after I was told that I have cancer." Wade continued, as he looked out the window. "I was so devastated, I went out and tried to drink myself silly. But, dear o daddy dearest came down and tried to punch me around some more, being out drinking on a school night. But than a bar brawl erupted, and ended when one of my drunken friends killed my dad." The Titans, minus Robin, looked at one another, with surprised looks. And seeing how interested _most _of them were, Wade continued. "I, believe it or not, joined the army after that. I learned how to use firearms to their best, and even took up a _unique_ weapon." He pointed at his swords. "Pretty cool, huh? Imagine a soldier going all Bad-Ass Samurai on someone." Beastboy snickered as he imagined that… thinking about how COOL it would be.

"But I was soon dishonorably discharged…" Deadpool added, sounding a little depressed. "For not playing by the rules. I refused to take directions from old, wrinkly pricks who knew Jack Shit about half the stuff they were spewing. But luckily…and unfortunately, that was when I met _him_…Commander William Stryker." He e looked down when he mentioned the commander's name. "He said his scientists knew how to treat my cancer, and offered me the cure for my skilled fighting abilities. I agreed, and became one of his best soldiers. I kicked ass and never took names. That was my job for two years straight…. Then, when I proved myself, Stryker put me through the testing. He injected my with chemicals his scientists cooked up, and checked my blood. And the next day, no cancer…. Or to be more specific… not symptoms."

The Titans were now VERY interested in the story. And even Robin gave up on constantly glaring at him and now looked at him with a mildly interested look. "It turns out that it was NEVER a cure, but a chemical the gave my an OUTRAGEOUS healing factor. My body was able to combat the virus to such a great extent, the cancer _appeared_ to be killed. I was given my life back…. But it came at a price." He continued in a sigh, as he pulled off his red glove and looked at his deformed hand. "Those sadists turned me both physically and mentally disfigured. I was labeled mentally psychotic, and tossed into a prison/lab." Then, as if he had forgot about the subject they were just talking about, Wade's expression turned happy. "But I escaped, and became Deadpool, the worlds most annoying assassin."

The team look at each other, not sure how to react. While it was a unfortunate series of events, they couldn't overlook the fact that Deadpool was a mercenary. But as if he also had mind reading powers, Deadpool pulled on his glove and continued. "I make sure I assassinate people who deserve it. You know… murderers, child molesters, drug lords? Those kind of people." Robin scratched the back of his head, and stood up. "So… do I pass? Or do I need to bring you an apple to show how good of student I am?"

"You attacked me and my team with the intent to kill…." The boy began. "But I'll have to discus this further with my team about what to do. Either we give you a chance… or you go to prison." He turned to the others, and looked at Beastboy. "You think you can watch him? Since I already know you want him on the team." The green changeling smiled, and nodded his head. "Good. Come on, guys." Robin sighed, as he and the others went into the next room.

Beastboy took a seat across from Deadpool, with a smile on his face. "So…. You won't try to kill us if you become a Titan?"

"Nope." Wade answered, putting his feet on the coffee table. "I'm one of the good hired killers. Since you guys are taking down baddies like me… we're practically brothers from other mothers. Wait… or are you my REAL brother? Now that I mentioned it, green is my second favorite color, and I'm head over heels over a smokin' hot blond, too." Garfield laughed. "So… you don't completely hate me for attacking you and your bra wearing chew toy?"

The green Titan raised a eyebrow. "Well… you will have to find a way to make it up. Might have to.…"

"You like mopeds?" Deadpool asked, with his hands on his hips. "Because if you want, I can call my friend Weasel and have him send my a green version of mine. Mines parked outside." He points at the window, where you can see his red and black moped parked. And as if those were the magic words, Beastboy leapt from the couch and dashed to the window. He looked outside the window, and his eyes budged out when he saw the moped.

You see… Beastboy LOVES mopeds.

**(TEN MINUTES LATER)**

The five walked out the room, after discussing if Wade stayed or not. "Well, we all took a vote and decided…" Robin sighed, as he looked up. But when he looked up, he and everyone else stared in amazement at what they saw. Inside their living room, they saw Deadpool, Beastboy, and Deadpool's red and black MOPED in the middle of the living room, with Beastboy sitting on it, giggling like a school girl. Robin chuckled, and raised a eyebrow as he watch his green teammate pretend to drive it. "You two enjoying yourselves?" He asked.

Beastboy, who was wearing Wade's helmet and goggles jumped off the moped and got on his knees. "DUDE! Please let him stay!" He pleaded, as he folded his hands as if praying to them. "This guy is awesome! He said he knows someone who can get me a green moped, and would give me lessons! Please! Let him join! Pretty please?" Terra and Starfire giggled at Beastboy's antics., and looked at Robin.

The leader sighed, and nodded. "Well, we all discussed it, and voted. And we all agreed…." He purposely paused, just to build the suspense. "That we'll give him a chance…. Welcome to the team, Deadpool."

**To Be Continued…..**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wasn't that awesome? I thought that would be the most likely of events if Deadpool ever wanted to join the Titans. I'm not entirely sure of how Deadpool became Deadpool, but this is how I think it should've happened. But anyway, how did you like it? Was it to your likings? I had Beastboy take an immediate liking to him, since Deadpool had a sense of humor and a moped. Just thought that would lead to more funny moments in the future. And I'll also have Deadpool ruin some BB/T moments. Please leave reviews if you liked anything. Also, check out my poll I have opened up on my profile. It's about which Marvel villain should appear in my Naruto/Deadpool story, Son of a Mercenary Pt II. Please check it out and vote five times… even if you don't care. I would really appreciate it. PEACE!


	3. Brotherly Love

Rating: M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra, Robin/Starfire, future Deadpool/Outlaw

Author's Notes: Hey again. Sorry… but I just couldn't stay away. I left off on a very interesting part. Deadpool, the world's deadliest and most annoying mercenary, becoming a Titan? WTF? How in the world will that work out? But more importantly, how will Wade being there affect the Titans and how they do their job? EXCITING! And the fact that the future comedian Beastboy already likes him is a good sign that those two are going to get into a lot of trouble together. How will the team react to the relationship Deadpool and Slade has? How will Beastboy and Terra get together with a man-child like Wade around all the time? Why am I asking you all these questions? HAHAHAHA! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave plenty of reviews. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews. Again, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

"You will be expected to do your fair share of chores around here," Robin said, as he and Deadpool walked down the halls of the tower. The team had voted to keep Deadpool, even after he attacked them. Starfire thought he deserved to stay, after they witnessed him rescue the hostages at the bank. Raven voted to send him to prison. She didn't trust him, even though he helped them save those people. Cyborg wasn't sure what to think. While Deadpool attacked them and sliced one of his arms off… he did save innocent lives. After thinking it through, he finally decided to give him another chance. Robin voted no. He said his job was to keep him and his team safe… and he didn't trust someone who nearly killed them all. But since both Beastboy and Terra voted to keep him, Robin and Raven were overruled.

"No prob, Pigeon," Wade replied, juggling three Type 94 8mm Pistols in the air. An annoyed groan escaped Robin's lips as they turned down a corner. He's only been here for ten minutes, and Deadpool already had a nickname for the leader of the Titans. "You know, you REALLY need to lighten up. Four out of your six-person team wanted to keep me and my pretty face. You keep to lay back and puff a joint, like Bob Marley." Robin turned, with a tired frown on his face. "What? You don't need to be a Rastafarian to enjoy God's version of cigarettes. It's all natural, mon." He finished in a Jamaican accent. _"Don't worry… about a ting! Every little ting… is gonna be alright!"_ Now he was beginning to sing. _"I woke up dis morning, smiled at da rising sun. Three little birds, perched by my door…" _Finally, Robin couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you shut up?" Robin shouted, causing the happy go lucky Deadpool to stop singing. The leader narrowed his eyes at Wade, and a vein was twitching right above his eye. "Listen… I don't trust you. You tried to kill me and my friends just for a magazine subscription," he growled, grabbing the mercenary by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in close. "You'll have to earn my trust. But until then, I'll be keeping my eyes on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye aye, Caption Sparrow. Crystal clear." Wade agreed, nodding his head. "But may I say something before you lead me to my room?" Robin raised a eyebrow, but nodded. "Thanks… Has anyone ever told you that mask makes you look pretty?" Deadpool laughed when instead of one, TWO veins started to throb on Robin's head. Then… Robin pushed Deadpool backwards, causing him to slam against the wall. He slumped down, and watched as Robin walked forward and stopped at Beastboy's room. "Harsh toke, dude." Wade groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"You'll be sharing Beastboy's room… for now," Robin sighed, as Deadpool began to pick up the three Type 94 Pistols off the ground. "You'll stay here until we build another room for you." After Wade packed the three pistols into his gym bag, he stood up and nodded his head. But Robin's expression didn't change. "If you hurt any of my friends… I swear I'll make you regret it."

With a wide smirk on his face, Deadpool nodded. "Ya mon. Most definitely," he answered, still using the Jamaican accent. "Just rememba what Bob Marley said." He took a breath, and sang. _"Don't worry… about a ting! Every little ting… is gonna be alright!" _Robin rolled his eyes, turned, and walked down the hall. Snickering, Wade pulled the gym bag onto his shoulder and walked in.

Inside smelled of steamed vegetables, tofu and vegetarian pizza. Dirty clothes littered the floor… socks, boxers, shirts, and everything you could think of. The walls were green, which wasn't surprising. He walked in, to see Beastboy laying on his bed, with his arms behind his head. "Welcome to the lair of Beastboy, dude," Garfield began, leaping from his bed like a frog. "Where tofu and vegetables flourish, and jokes run wild. Population, two!" The teen was obviously excited to have the mercenary as his roommate.

Deadpool chuckled, and shook Beastboy's hand. "Glad to be here, Shrek," he replied, giving Beastboy one of his own nicknames. "Normally, I'd force feed meatloaf to vegetarians, but in this case, I'll let you slide." The two laughed. "But seriously… Your leader needs to lighten up. I told him that he didn't need to be a Rastafarian to enjoy the sweet, munchies inducing taste of Ganja… but right after singing Three Little Birds in my best Jamaican accent, Birdboy flung me against the wall and growled at me." Beastboy shook his head and sighed.

"Easy. I'd go to my room, lock the door, put on some Barry White music and go on the internet for porn." This got another laugh out of Beastboy, who was laying back down on his bed. "No… but seriously, I'd be pissed too. But I have the luxury of quickly losing interest in those sort of things. So… I guess I'd forgive the guy pretty quickly," he sighed, as he walked out the room. And not to his surprise, Beastboy followed him. 'Great… I'm a role model for a green elf.' "Wanna see my toys?" He asked as he reached into his gym bag, and pulled out his Heckler & Koch HK417 sniper rifle.

**(MEANWHILE)**

"I don't know how you all can trust him." Robin growled, basing back and forth on the roof of the tower. "The man shows up, and starts firing bullets and swinging swords at us. He's a mercenary, guys!" Standing near the door to the roof was Cyborg, Terra, and Starfire… who were all looking down. "A mercenary is basically a hired assassin… someone who kills others for money. He nearly killed all of us, and escaped from our holding cells. He's a danger to everyone around him."

"Like I was when you first met me?" Robin stopped, and turned to see Starfire, who had a sad look on her face. "Wasn't I throwing the cars when you met me? Wasn't I dangerous?" She asked, looking down to one side. It was true… when Starfire arrived at Earth, she was out of control. She fought against the other four when she finally decided to work with them when a bigger threat threatened their lives. ( Remember that episode? ) "Why did you give me a chance, but not Wade?"

Robin didn't answer. He just looked down, huffed, and continued to pace. When nothing else was said for a minute straight, Cyborg cleared his throat and continued. "Come on, dude. Calm down. Why are you and Raven the only ones who won't give him a chance? Sure, the guy does work in a shady occupation. But he says he only kills bad people. He basically does what we do… except for being more serious." Robin laughed sarcastically, but continued to pace.

Terra rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on, Robin. If he was as evil and deadly as you believe, why didn't he kill us when he had the chance?" Robin turned to the blond girl, with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously. When he took out those robots holding those people hostage, why didn't he kill us too? He had the perfect chance to… but he didn't. What does that say?" Again, Robin didn't say anything. He just continued to pout and pace. So Terra smirked triumphantly. "Exactly. We should ju…"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Suddenly, the sound of rabid gunfire went off on the other side of the tower. Everyone gasped, dashed to the other side of the tower and looked down. And there, down by the shore was Deadpool and Beastboy, with Deadpool aiming his Heckler & Koch HK417 sniper rifle. 20 feet away from them was a line of empty soda cans. There were 12 cans lined up in a row, but after the shots, all 12 cans were now 30 feet away, all with bullet holes in them. "AWESOME!" Beastboy shouted, as Deadpool put his sniper rifle safety on. Curious, Terra and Starfire took both Robin and Cyborg down to the two.

"That was nothing, Mini-Hulk!" Wade laughed, as he put his Heckler & Koch HK417 back in his bag, and pulled out a Dragunov sniper rifle out. "This Russian made beauty is the Dragunov sniper rifle. It hold ten rounds at a time, and fires 7.62x54mmR bullets up to 1,300 meters away… Go put that there can on the other side of this island, and I'll demonstrate." Beastboy smiled, nodded his head and morphed into a cheetah. With another can in his mouth, the green cat dashed to the other side of island.

Smiling, Deadpool loaded his Dragunov and looked to the others. "What? Me and Shrek are just doing some male bonding. It's normal for guys to get together and shoot shit." Just then, the green cheetah returned and morphed back into Beastboy. "Good boy. Later, I'll find you a Scooby snack." He chuckled, as he put the scope to his eye. "I always imagine the can as being a… Ah screw it. I'm just good at shooting."

**BANG!**

The shot went off and flew into the distance. A split second later, the sound of metal hitting aluminum was heard, and everyone saw the can go spinning in the air. "Aw… aw! He shoots! HE SCORES! And the crowd goes wild!" Wade cheered, as he did a victory dance. Beastboy and Terra laughed when Deadpool started doing the Egyptian dance, while balancing his Dragunov on his head. "So… I suspect you want to growl, bark, shout, and hiss at me about something, Robbie-Poo?" The mask wearing boy rolled his eyes. "Come on…. I know you wanna! You can't resist complaining!" Robin groaned.

"I'd appreciate it if you practice shooting in a more appropriate location. You were firing in the same direction at the city, and if one of your bullets went off course, it would be VERY bad." He took a deep breath as Deadpool looked behind him, noticing the far beach about ¾ of a mile away from them. "If you want a place to shoot, you can either go to a firing range, or wait while we build our own."

Wade turned back to Robin with a wide grin, which was visible through his thick mask. He then reached out and caught the titan leader in a bear hug. "REALLY? You guys would build me a firing range? For little old me? SWEET!" Deadpool tightened his arms around Robin… who's face was turning light blue from lack of oxygen. "You guys are the best! You make me feel welcomed, much more than Logan or Cable EVER could! I LUV YA!"

Robin gasped and wheezed as he struggled to break Deadpool's hold on him. "D… (GASP) DEADP… (GASP) WADE! LET… (WHEEZE) GO!" Beastboy and Terra laughed and pointed at their leader, while Starfire attended to Robin's aid. Using her superior strength, Starfire pried open the crazy… yet loveable mercenary's arms. Robin gasped for air as he fell to his knees. 'HELL! And I thought Starfire's hugs were painful!' But after catching his breath, the Boy Wonder got back on his feet and straightened himself up. "Yes… well, you're welcome. But it's 11, so it's time for lunch."

Letting out a girlish squeal, Wade started hopping in place and clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh! I'll make lunch! Whatcha want? I know how to cook French, Asian, Cajun, German, Russian, Canadian, and New York-ian food! For starters, I suggest we start with a platter of Pissaladiere and Whisky! We'll get wasted and be fancy at the same time!" He stopped when all he received was awkward stares. "OK…. I'LL get wasted and be fancy…. Babies…. I can also cook Philadelphia Cheese Steak Sandwiches, Kouglof, General Chicken with fried rice, Königsberger Klopse….." Wade went off on listing a humongous selection of exotic foods.

Looking at each other, Robin attempted to get Wade's attention. "Wade…" Robin began in a calm voice. But Deadpool didn't hear him. He simply continued to go down what he knew how to make. So Robin asked again, this time, a little louder. "Wade?" Again, the mercenary-turned-titan didn't hear. So this time, Robin practically screamed at him. "WADE!"

Hearing this, Deadpool turned to his red faced leader with a raised eyebrow. "Damn…. You don't need to shout, dude. Didn't yo mama teach ya it's not nice to interrupt someone who's talking… and psychotic?" Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra silently snickered when Robin massaged his temples.

"Just… just get to the kitchen…. I'm sure Starfire would like to help you." Robin assured, trying to rub his headache away. Standing behind him, the alien girl smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

"Yes. Most certainly, my weapon wielding friend. I am most fortunate to learn how to prepare more earthly cuisine from someone who knows so much about them." Starfire began, walking up to Wade with her hands clasped together. "Would you please teach me in the preparation of this sandwich of Philadelphia? It sounds to be most delicious."

With a small smirk, Deadpool hooked one arm around Starfire's shoulders and let out a laugh. "HAHA! Sure thing, Star. Believe it or not, you're not the first alien I've taught how to cook. And while I forgot which issue it was, I'm pretty sure we made a mean sandwich!" The two began to walk back to the tower when Deadpool turned his head and looked at Robin. "And don't worry, Robbie-poo! I'll teach your girlfriend a thing or two about tenderizing meat!"

Both Robin and Starfire blushed… but neither bothered to say anything. When Deadpool teleported himself and Starfire back into the tower, Robin sighed, reached down and picked up Wade's Dragunov. He inspected the high-powered sniper rifle, before putting on safety. "Dude… Deadpool is awesome!" Beastboy started, taking the Dragunov from Robin. "Even though he's a little crazy, he might be a good addition to the team. Not even Cyborg knows how to cook that many different types of food."

"And he seems friendly enough." Terra added, as her green friend looked though the scope of the Dragunov. "Again… he's crazy, but he's funny crazy."

Robin used his cape to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and sighed again. "Look… I know he seems nice when you get to know him…. But he nearly KILLED us earlier today. You guys can forgive him if you want, but he'll have to do better than cook good food and make me laugh." Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra looked at one another, while Raven remained silent. "I don't believe someone can go from wanting to kill someone to wanting to make them lunch… We can't afford to completely trust him right now." When none of the other titans countered with anything, Robin took back the Dragunov from Beastboy, turned, and led them back into the tower.

**(IN THE KITCHEN)**

The team entered the kitchen… only to find a weird sight. Inside the now flower covered kitchen was Deadpool, who was chopping up some chicken breasts, and Starfire, who was fixing a salad (For Beastboy). "Moma meya, popa peya, the babies hava d…. Hey guys!" Deadpool was singing, until he saw the others walk in. He flung the diced chicken into a frying pan before taking a drink of Whisky. He wore a regular white apron, with, "Kiss Me, I'm Legally Insane," written on the front.

Deadpool let out a loud belch as he started stirring the chicken in the sizzling oil. "YO! What's up, my peeps! I hope y'all like General Chicken! But it won't be done for at least 30 more minutes, so I suggest you all do something to pass the… Hey, where are Boy Scout and Vampira?" He asked, pulled his mask back down. Beastboy turned around, and saw Robin and Raven sitting in the living room. "Let me guess…. Birds of a feather stick together, right?"

Terra chuckled and scratched her head. "Hehee… seems so." Then she let out a sigh, and continued. "Look… sorry that Robin and Raven aren't exactly trusting right now….. It's just that…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Deadpool interrupted, knowing what the blond teen was already gonna say. "I tried to kill y'all, and I'm gonna have to prove myself to the flock. And honestly, I don't blame him." The titans looked at one another suspiciously as the mercenary threw in some peppers and spices into the pan. "I'm surprised you guys took such a liking to me so suddenly. But hey, I've made a good amount of friends while assigned to kill them. So I'm kinda used to it." Steam flooded from his frying pan. Then he smiled. "If anyone is hungry, me and Star here made a salad. The chicken won't be done for at least 20 more minutes… so go out and soften up the two birds."

The three smiled, nodded, and went into the kitchen. Wade then turned to Starfire. "You can go too, Sweetheart. Daddy Deadpool can finish and clean up." Starfire looked a little disappointed, since she wanted to study about making earth food. But her frown turned into a smile when Wade finished. "Don't worry…. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to cook descent breakfast food. Say… Omelets?" The alien girl squealed happily and floated out into the living room with a wide smile on her face. 'Odd girl…' Deadpool thought, taking another swig of Whisky. 'But at least she only uses her strength in hugs.'

**( LIVING ROOM, 15 MINUTES LATER )**

In the living room, the titans waited on the couch for Deadpool to come out with lunch. Robin and Raven was being quiet… as usual, while Beastboy played with Terra on the Xbox 360, with Cyborg and Starfire watching. The salad was all gone, mainly because everyone else gave Beastboy the whole bowl, seeing as he was the vegetarian there. And feeling himself get hungrier by the minute, Cyborg let out a low groan. "Man, that stuff DP's cooking smells awesome! How much longer?"

Terra looked at the clock for a split second, and went back to playing the game. "About five more minutes. And yeah, it smells… Aw damnit!" Terra's sentence was cut short when her fighter in the game was killed by Beastboy's fighter. She turned to her green friend with an annoyed look, as he started gloating. "You got lucky, BB. I got distracted, that's the ONLY reason you won."

But before Beastboy could come up with a clever comeback, a annoying, high-pitched ring went out throughout the tower. "Incoming message…" Robin sighed, as he leapt to his feet and ran to the controls. He pressed the buttons, and the screen came on over the paused game. "Robin, leader of the Teen Titans here. What's th…" Robin stopped his usual greeting when he saw who was on the screen. It was Slade. "Slade…." Robin growled, as he clenched his hands.

"Greetings Robin… so glad to see you saved those innocent people." Slade started, in his usual deep, menacing voice. The other titans narrowed their eyes at the screen, as the villain continued. "I have to say… the famous Teen Titans using lethal weapons? I'm shocked. I thought you six were too "pure" for such weapons." Slade let out a rough chuckle before proceeding. "Anyway, I just thought I'd check in on my favorite enemies and see how they're doing… And to inform you that I've got something planned for you six."

But before anyone could say anything else, Deadpool kicked open the doors of kitchen and walked in, with his arms full of plates and silverware. "HAHAHAHAHA! Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served! General chicken with fried rice! I hope you all aren't wearing any b…." The mercenary stopped when he saw Slade on the big screen. "YO! Slade! What's up? You still playing with children, I see…. I thought you went to therapy for that..." An awkward silence followed Wade's statement. Everyone looked back and forth from Deadpool and Slade. And to their surprise, they noticed a change in Slade's demeanor. Now his one visible eye was narrowed at Wade… as if he was angered by him being there. "So…? How's it been, Patchy? I haven't heard from ya in about 20 years, and not even a phone call or a letter? Frankly, I'm hurt."

Robin looked at Deadpool with a raised eyebrow, and had his hands on his hips. "Deadpool… How do you know Slade?"

Slade's chuckled evilly, getting the titans attention. "Yes… Please, tell them how you know me… little brother."

To Be Continued…

OOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT! Bombshell! The secret is out! Deadpool is Slade's little brother! How shocking! How will the titans react to this news? Well, I guess you'd just have to wait for the next chapter! AHAHAHAHA! But anyway, how did you like it? Did it have enough of everything you were looking for? Hope so. Please leave plenty of reviews, and sorry this chapter was short. And also, I have a poll opened, so I need some votes. Please check it out when you get the chance. Again, please review! PEACE!


	4. Jump's Newest Defender

Rating: M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra, Robin/Starfire, future Deadpool/Outlaw

Author's Notes: Hello everybody. It's Mr. Alaska again with a new update… finally! I'm so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. But you know… I go to school, get a lot of homework, and am currently thinking about getting a job. So, my updates will be longer apart, unfortunately. Sorry, but that's life… it SUCKS! But lets get back to the story at hand. In the last chapter, the team discovered a humongous secret about their newest teammate, Deadpool. Turns out that the Crimson Comedian is RELATED to one of Jump City's evilest super villain, Slade. How will the Titans react to this newly uncovered information? What history does Wade and Slade share? Why would you know the answers to these question? I don't know, so SHUT UP and enjoy! PEACE!

Chapter 4: Jump's Newest Defender

There was not another word spoken after Slade said what he said. All of the Titans looked back and forth from Deadpool and Slade, completely shocked at what they just learned. Their new teammate was the brother of their most hated enemy. Robin narrowed his eyes at Wade, and slowly began reaching for an exploding disc. 'Brother,' he thought, when Wade started talking.

"Seriously man, just because mom loved me more didn't mean I never wanted a brotherly bond with you," he began, using a casual tone. "And don't tell me you didn't call because we're in two separate comic book universes! Look at ME! I traveled from the Marvel universe into the DC universe, when all YOU needed to do was call. What the hell? You ashamed that your little brother could kick your one-eyed ass from Hawaii to Timbuktu?"

Slade chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "Same old Wade… never knowing when to shut up." Deadpool flipped Slade the middle finger, before he continued. "I see you downgraded from being a high-classed mercenary to being the Teen Titan's babysitter. Very sad. I just lost the little respect I had for you." The Titans sat there, speechless of what they were hearing. "But I assume that you're being there wasn't a unanimous decision… isn't that right, Robin?" Slade turned from Deadpool and looked at the Titan leader, who was glaring directly at Wade. "I could only imagine that you were against allowing my annoying little brother into your little group, right? No killers in the Titans? Moral high grounds and such? What's your opinion on him now? Not only is he a assassin, but he's my brother. How does tha.."

"Wow! You haven't changed one bit either!" before Slade could finish, Deadpool jumped in. Slade narrowed his eye at the red mercenary, while Robin's dark glare was glued on Wade. "You still using that lame-ass, "Turn-them-against-one-another" trick? Come on, dude. I've seen that same strategy done over and over again in late night cartoons. Seriously, try being original for one time in your life… and that's means a lot, since I was created as a Deathstroke knockoff."

Slade was about to counter. But Wade continued. "Before you say anything, let me get this off my chest," trying to be funny, Deadpool started taking deep breaths and started doing stretches. The Titans looked at one another in shock. Wade was Slade's little brother? Seriously! This can't be! This is unbelievable!

"OK… here I go," he said, taking in one last deep breath of air. "You are the same as when we were kids. You are too much of a thumb sucking, panty wetting, underwear soiling cry baby to do any of your own dirty work." The Titans' eyebrows went up at the blunt barrage of insults. Wade then took a seat on the couch, slammed his boots on the in table, and proceeded. "You never did the hard work yourself. Sure, you have the brains out of the two of us. But despite what people thinks, brains doesn't always beat brawn. Even when we were kids, you never fought for yourself. You tricked other kids to fight for you… while I fought my own battles. Sure, I failed tests. But at least I had a social life, which I see hasn't change even in 20 years…. Now please wait while Mr. Alaska gives me a new paragraph to use."

Everyone looked at one another in confusion, while Deadpool paused for an unknown reason. "You make people believe that because of your smart brain, you're some sort of dangerous genius who is unstoppable. And I admit, it seems to have worked, even on my teammates here," he nudged his head to the other Titans. "But your scary voice and high vocabulary doesn't scare me, Slady-Poo. I know you. You're a coward who is afraid of fighting anyone WITH superpowers. Without powers, you think you can win… and you would be right. But someone WITH powers? Oh no, not you! Not unless you're fighting CHILDREN!" The Titans' eyes went wide open in amazement at what they saw next… especially Robin.

Slade looked mad. His arms were folded across his chest, and everyone one could see his hands were clenched into fists. His one visible eye was narrowed at Wade, obviously filled with silent rage.

"OH! What is this?" Wade sang, when he decided to get up to inspect his older brother's change in demeanor. "That looks like an ANGRY expression!" Slade didn't reply. "I thought you were too _level headed _and _mature _to get mad at what people say. Did I strike a cord, bro? Did widdle Wadie make you maddie-waddie? Does baby need a binky or his blankie? How about a new comic book series? You have been canceled for a long t.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Slade couldn't take it. He shouted at the top of his lungs at Deadpool, absolutely enraged with what he was saying. Slade's visible eye was wide open, showing off how angry and annoyed he was. His hands slammed down on a nearby table, causing it to smash into two halves. He was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating in rage. But right after he realized what he just did, the transmission was cut. The screen went to static, signifying that Slade ended the transmission from his side.

"Hahahahhahahahahaa!" Deadpool laughed, as he turned back to the other Titans with a wild grin. "I tell ya, nothing is more fun than making older brothers blow a gasket. Well, I guess having awesome sex with Outlaw ranks higher, but still…" He paused when he noticed the other Titans' uneasy expression. He raised I eyebrow and his hands on his hips. "What?"

Robin stepped forward, with his arms wrapped across his chest. "You failed to mention that you were related to Slade," he growled.

"Well, unless being related to him results in having my Miranda rights read to me, I didn't think it was relevant," he replied, defensively waving his hands in air. "Should I call the police and get on the floor, with my hands behind my back?" Robin's angry expression didn't change.

"Get out, now," Robin ordered, pointing at the front door. The others looked at their leader in shock. "I was willing to eventually look over the fact that you killed people for money. But I refuse to work with a killer who is also related to Slade. That man is as evil as they come, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Come on, dude," Beastboy whined, coming to Deadpool's defense. "Just because Wade is related to Slade doesn't mean he's evil too."

"Oh? Is that so," he growled, not even bothering to take his eyes off of Deadpool. "Slade uses his abilities to commit horrible crimes against society. And Deadpool uses his abilities to kill people. How is that different?"

"Well, I have a comic book where I'm a mercenary AND a hero. While Slade has a comic book where he is a dickweed super villain. I think there is a difference. I'm a good guy with a badass EXPLOSIVE personality. I'm like a hardcore Spider-Man with bombs!" Again, his crazy attempt for humor was met with little to no response. The leaser of the Titans narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I won't tell you again, Deadpool," Robin warned, still pointed at the front door. "Get out of here, before I MAKE you leave."

The team, minus Raven, stared at Robin in disbelief. Beastboy, Terra, and Starfire watched in dismay as Robin rested his other hand on his utility belt, as if he was ready to pull out a weapon. Cyborg was surprised to see his leader act in such a way. So he walked up and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, he doesn't have to go just…"

"OK," Cyborg's attempt to convince Robin to let Wade stay was interrupted by not other then Wade himself. "Just let me get my stuff and I'll be on my way," Deadpool said, as he turned to walk down the hall. "If your baby of a leader is intimidated by anyone with the last name "Wilson", who am I to argue? I'm just a low life mercenary, who _apparently _doesn't deserve to help the _glorious _Teen Titans. Just make sure to put the General Chicken and rice in the microwave. Better when hot." Then, he disappeared in a flash of red light and black smoke.

Turning to the others, Robin let out a heavy breath. "I'm turning in early. Don't bother me." Then, he went down a different hallway to his room.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

It was early in the afternoon, and there was already trouble brewing in Jump city. What was happening now was uncommon in Jump, at least, before Deadpool showed up. There was a robbery undergoing at the bank… again. But unlike last time, the robbers weren't robots. They were large men, wearing camouflage bulletproof vests, camouflage pants, and black ski masks. There were ten of them, and they all were brandishing AK-47 assault rifles. Half were holding the people inside hostage, and the other half held unfortunate bystanders hostage. The police were there, along with the Titans. But because lives were at risk, they couldn't risk going in, guns blazing.

"OK! LISTEN UP!" The leader shouted in a thick, Russian accent. "We require get away vehicle! Armored truck, precisely! We keep one with us, until we reach airport," the man began naming off demands, as he pressed the end of his AK-47 at a little boy's head. "Then, we leave with 10,000,000 American dollars! When we are safe, the last hostage will be released. But no funny business! Any funny business, and we kill fellow passengers!"

**(MEANWHILE, WITH DEADPOOL)**

'God, I'm bored!' Deadpool thought, as he juggled three handguns in the air. He sat on a bed at a hotel, wondering what he will do next. 'And I was really looking forward to corrupting the Starfire girl's innocent mind! Man, I would've LOVED turning her into a mini version of me! That would've been awesome!' Getting bored, Wade jumped up and walked to his television set. "Wonder if this place gets Girls Gone Wild," he whispered, as he turned on the television.

This is what he got.

"_Bob, I'm standing here with the police. It doesn't look good," _when the T.V. came on, an emergency news reporter was on. _"It seems a band of Russian terrorists has taken over the bank, and have 25 innocent people hostage. They are demanding an armored truck, their freedom, and plane tickets back to Russia."_ Interested in what was happening, Deadpool flopped back on his bed and watched. _"The Titans are here with us. They are trying to negotiate with the terrorists, but so far, nothing is working. The terrorists are threatening to kill random hostages unless their demands are met soon. I will stay with the story for more n…"_

**CRASH!**

All of a sudden, Deadpool chucked his hotel lamp, sending it crashing into the television set. Wade let out a tired sigh, before standing up. "This is gonna be fun," he chuckled, as he pulled out a Drangunov sniper rifle. "Today is going to be a glorious day," he said to himself, in a Russian accent before leaving his room. 'Hmm… but first, I feel like some nice, refreshing ice-cream. Are there any ice-cream trucks anywhere?'

**(BACK AT THE SCENE)**

"American! Listen up!" shouted the leader. "Where is our get away vehicle? We have been waiting for almost 20 minutes!" It was very tense at the stand off. All of the terrorists were now inside the bank, all with a hostage of their own. The leader held up a crying eight year-old boy with one hand, and pressed the barrel of his gun to his temple. "Time is running out, Americans! We will give ten more minutes before I blow this poor kid's brains out. Ten more minutes!"

"This is bad," Robin growled. "Why guns? Why terrorists? Why NOW?" The others looked at Robin in confusion. To them, those were some weird questions to hear Robin ask. "Things were so much easier without guns, especially when those guns weren't in terrorists' hands…. Where the hell is that armored truck?" He was on edge. Everyone could see that. Robin was passing back and forth impatiently, twirling his staff around in his fingers.

Five minutes passed by, and the armored truck still hasn't showed up. Everyone was getting nervous, and the terrorists were getting more and more impatient. "Five more minutes Americans! Then we kill innocent people!" The leader taunted the police and Titans by waving the terrified kid in the air. "I suggest you either find armor truck quick, or something close! I do not wish to murder innocent child. But I WILL if necessary. I will give you five more minutes, but after that, someone will die!"

The Titans and the police were stressing. This was a first in the city. They have never dealt with terrorists before, especially with innocent lives at stake. "Robin, where is the truck?" Terra asked, looking around nervously. "We only have ten minutes to get the truck here bef…"

"I KNOW!" Robin shouted back, causing Terra to jump back in surprise. Robin let out a loud sigh, and started to pace. "I know, Terra. But because of traffic, the truck is about 30 minutes out still. So we need something close. Any ideas," Robin asked aloud.

"Umm… would an ice-cream truck work?" Beastboy asked.

Confused, Robin and the others turned to their green teammate. _An ice-cream truck_? They sent him a confused look, and asked him why. He answered by pointing down the street. The Titans and the police turned, and were dumfounded. There it was. Driving down the road towards them was a large, ice-cream truck. It was more like a van, since there were large sliding doors on the side.

The Russian terrorists saw it too, and reacted just like the authorities. "An ice-cream truck?" questioned one of the terrorists. "They joke, right? We leave a bank robbery in ice-cream truck?"

"It is better than nothing," growled the leader. "Good, Americans! And to show we Russians also keep to our word, we shall release all but one captive." The terrorist leader turned to his men, and nodded his head. One by one, the civilians were led out by their captors. The terrorists outside the bank returned inside to regroup with their teammates. And soon, all of the civilians were let go, all except the little boy, held captive by leader.

But then, the ice-cream truck's side door slide open, and a smoke grenade was tossed out. At first, the terrorists didn't see it. But their eyes went wide when it rolled to their feet. "What the f…!"

**BOOM**

It detonated, engulfing the entire bank in ink black smoke. The Titans, police and onlookers watched in shock as the terrorists were lost from their sight. They heard them shouting in Russian, not knowing what was going on. Then, gunfire. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Beastboy shouted, as Terra clung to him in fear for the child inside. Bullets and dying cries were heard coming from the bank, but because of the black smoke, no one could see anything.

Then, after a few more seconds of shouting and gunfire, it went silent. Dead silent. Scary, eerie, suspenseful silent. "Oh my God," Robin breathed, pushing past the civilians and police. "Is anyone out there?" he cried, hoping for the sound of the little boy.

But then, the smoke finally began to clear. Everyone looked closely, trying to make out the figure through the smoke. Slowly, he became more visible. And when the smoke finally cleared, Deadpool was revealed, holding the terrified, but unharmed child in his arms. "Today was a glorious day," he chuckled, in a Russian accent. "I got Raspberry Swirl from local ice-cream man, and I save city from terrorists. Where is my statue? Immortalize me and my greatness."

Everyone turned their attentions from Deadpool, and gasped in relief/horror at what had become of the terrorists. There was blood and bullet shells everywhere. Inside, the dead bodies of the terrorists laid on the floor of the bank, some with bullets holes riddling their bodies, and some decapitated and sliced in half. Remarkably, Wade and the child were virtually unharmed. "OK, little man, get outta here," Deadpool said, setting the scared child on the ground. "Leave Mr. Deadpool and the other grown-ups to clean up this little messy-wessy I made." The child didn't even bother to thank him. He ran out of the blood-soaked bank and reunited with his parents.

As the Titans and police ran into the building, Deadpool straightened up, and saluted. "Teen Titan member Deadpool reporting for duty, sir," he began, aiming his statement at Robin. "I am pleased to inform you that all but one of the terrorists have been neutralized, WITHOUT civilian casualties. Permission to take him back to the tower and interrogate him, sir. And if I may, use naked pictures of Whoopy Goldberg if he refuses to corporate?"

At first, Robin didn't say anything. He didn't feel like he could trust him. "Deadpool," he began, in a surprisingly calm voice. "You aren't a Titan, remember?"

"I know that," he answered, chuckling and scratching the back of his head. "I just like feeling like I'm a part of a team." He then paused to look at the leader of the terrorist group, who was unconscious and slumped up against the wall. "Tell ya what," he continued, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "You get yourselves some ice-cream from my bestest buddy Frank the Terrified Ice-cream Man, and I'll interrogate Mr. Russian bear? Savvy?"

At first, Robin was about to say no. but then, he looked back at the boy he had just saved. He was being hugged by his mother and father, happy that their son was alright. He turned back to Wade, with a tired look. "Fine… just as long as the others go with you."

**To Be Continued…**

Yeah, I know. Very short and not well planned. I know. But you all have to realize that I'm kind of trapped. Between schoolwork and all my other stuff, I might have to wait until longer times off from school to really give you quality work. Anyway, how did you all like it? You saw Deadpool get an uncharacteristic response from his emotionless brother Slade. You saw him get kicked out by an over protective Robin. And you saw him take on Russian terrorists and save the day! AWESOME! But don't celebrate just yet. Because more drama is just around the corner. Stay tuned and witness what is going down in Jump City! Please leave plenty of reviews. PEACE!


	5. Deadpool vs Kraven

Rating: M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra. Deadpool/Outlaw, and more as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or Teen Titans. I REALLY wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Hello all my loyal readers and reviewers out there. It is the coolest writer out of Alaska with another installment of everyone's favorite crime-fighting combination. I hope you all liked the update last time. Deadpool single handily took down a group of Russian terrorists, trying to regain Robin's trust. But since the stern leader isn't convinced yet, he will have to try again… which he will in this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while. Believe me, I wanted to. But I have other stories, school, chores, etc. But I will make it up to you all by making this chapter one of the most action packed chapters yet. Hold on to your seats folks. Because HERE WE GO!

Chapter 5: Deadpool vs. Kraven

"YO! Comrade! Wake up," Deadpool shouted, slapping the unconscious Russian terrorist upside the head. The masked man lazily grunted, and didn't immediately resume consciousness. "Ahem," Deadpool cleared his throat. "Allow me to repeat." Instead of slapping the unconscious man, he winded up and punched him straight across the face, sending the tied up man tumbling to the ground. "WAKE UP!"

Letting out a loud groan of pain, the captured terrorist's eyes snapped open. He discovered he was inside the Titan tower interrogation room, with Deadpool and the others standing behind the table. As Cyborg placed him back of the chair, he narrowed his eyes at the mercenary. "Where are my comrades, mercenary," he asked, sounding angry.

Wade raised a eyebrow. "I think the better question would be: Where _AREN'T _my comrades? Because the last time we left the bank, your _comrades _we EVERYWHERE," the terrorist gritted his teeth and glared at Deadpool, who found what he just said humorous. "Wasn't that cool? You were all, "We are free, comrades. Now we go back to Mother Russia to drink Vodka," and I was all, "I don't think so, Stalin! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! SLASH! BANG!" It was freaking awesome!"

When the terrorist refused to talk, Deadpool sighed. He then pulled out his chair, sat down, and pulled out his Saiga Shotgun. "Okay, lets try this again," Wade said, pulling off his mask and revealing his true face. "Right now, I'm looking for ANY excuse to NOT shoot you. Any asshole who is willing to threaten a child's life in right up there on my "Shoot Face off with Russian Shotgun" list. But if you cooperate, you'll live."

The other Titans looked at each other when Deadpool loaded his Saiga. And after pressing the barrel underneath the man's throat, Deadpool smirked. "So, what will it be? Will you answer my question? Or do you want to see how far the rabbit hole goes?" The other Titans and the terrorist all raised an eyebrow at the statement. "What," he asked, "I always wanted to say that line."

While his mental status was called into question, there was something the terrorist couldn't call into question. There was the barrel of a Saiga Shotgun underneath his chin, ready to go off if he doesn't talk. So, after taking a deep breath, he began.

"What do you want to know?"

Smiling successfully, Deadpool leaned back in his chair. "Good…. First off: Who hired you to do this job? Because normal people don't travel from Russia to a city with superheroes to do a suicide bank robbery…. I would, but I'm not what most people call "NORMAL"… So spill it. Who hired you?"

As Wade pressed the shotgun deeper into his neck, the man cleared his throat in panic. "It was a man who went by the name Slade," he began, much to the gun wielding mercenary. "He paid us handsomely to rob the bank in this city. When I asked him why we should rub some random bank, he doubled our pay. So I didn't bother asking again."

Raising a eyebrow, Wade leaned forward. "Did he say there were Titans living in this city," he asked, scratching the side of his head with the barrel of his shotgun.

"Yes," the Russian answered. "We knew about the Titans. They are goody-goody two shoes who aren't used to fighting actual criminals like us," he said, getting testy expressions from the other Titans. "He said that if we were to hold up the people with guns, you wouldn't come near… he said that you wouldn't attack us if we had hosta.."

Before he could finished the sentence, Deadpool took his shotgun's safety. When the man stopped talking, Wade smirked. "But he didn't take in to account that DEADPOOL was here, did he?" The man didn't answer. "Well, seeing as I already took out your _comrades_, I guess I can let you off with a warning, this time." Everyone gasped when Deadpool pulled his shotgun out from under the man's neck, and sat it on the side of the table. As the other Titans stared at Deadpool in utter confusion, the terrorist raised a eyebrow.

"You joke, yes?"

Suddenly, Deadpool reached for one of his swords that were attached to his back. "HAHAHAHAHA! Yep! Wasn't that funny, though?" Before the Russian terrorist could react, he pulled out his sword and swung. At first, it seemed as if Deadpool missed. But then, blood started seeping from the masked terrorist's mouth, before his head eventually rolled of his shoulders. Terra, Starfire and Raven turned away in horror, as Beastboy and Cyborg stared in disbelief. As the headless body slumped off the chair, Deadpool turned to them, as he wiped off the blood from his sword.

"Hey, he deserved it," he said seriously, putting his sword back into its sheath. "Anyone who are willing to use a child as a human shield doesn't get another chance. I mean, seriously, I wouldn't even do that." By that time, Robin walked in and saw the dead body. Then he sent a nasty glare at Deadpool, who pointed at the headless terrorist. "He started it."

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

After the Titans had the dead body removed from their tower, Robin stood in front of Deadpool, who was sitting on the couch. "Okay Deadpool, what the hell happened," he asked heatedly, pacing back and forth, sending glares at the merc. "You had no right to take that man's life. Even though he and his men were robbing a bank, he was to be left for the authorities after he was detained. But you…"

"If you had a chance, would you kill Slade?" Robin was cut off by Deadpool's question, which caused him to stop and think. "Judging from how much you hate him, I would bet that you would take his life the second you were given the chance…. Right?" Robin didn't answer immediately. He simply growled, and continued to pace.

"Don't you dare compare us, Deadpool. We are nothing alike."

Wade smirked, and leaned back on the couch. "Sure we are," he assured, "we just aren't EXACTLY the same. You take your job seriously, just like I do. And when faced with the burning desire to inflict maximum damage onto someone you despise, you would go one that desire…. Believe me, I'm his fucking brother. I know what you…"

"No you don't," Robin snarled, before turning and marching down the hall, leaving Deadpool alone.

'Wow…. That was deep,' Deadpool thought, as he reached for the remote. Before turning the television, he glanced out of the window, and noticed, in the far distance, he could see black smoke drifting up from downtown… while he couldn't really see what was causing it. So, Deadpool sighed and sat up. '3.… 2.… 1.…'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm to the tower began to echo throughout it. 'HAHA! CALLED IT,' Wade shouted in his head, as the others entered the living room. That is when Wade turned on the television. It was on the news.

"It is mass chaos," the news lady cried, as she and her camera crew fled, along with a large group of civilians. "The city is under attack by an army of robots! The police are trying to hold them back, but the robots aren't alone!" This got Deadpool's attention. "There is some half tiger half man tearing through everything in his sight! There is a estimated 10 civilians and 15 policemen killed! And the Titans are nowhere to be seen!"

"Titans! GO," Deadpool called out, leaping to his feet. He turned and saw that the Titans were already gone. He looked around, and saw the T-car speeding down the bridge to the city. "Hmm…. I guess they're in a hurry," he said to himself, walking to his gym bag. "Maybe I should wear something special for this occasion."

_**With the Titans**_

In downtown Jump, it was practically a war zone. There was destroyed buildings, flaming cars, and most sadly of all, bodies of poor civilians who got caught up in between. There were hundreds of Slade's robotic soldiers surrounding the Jump City Park and firing their guns at the Titans, who were all in the middle, hiding behind Raven's protective dome.

The Titans were in bad shape. They were ambushed on the way to the danger zone by a group of robots. They managed to get out of their car before a barrage of bullets and laser fire struck it, causing it to explode. So, without transportation, the Titans were surrounded. They managed to fight their way through the ones who ambushed them. But after those, there was about 50 times more waiting for them. When they tried to fight through them, Terra was shot in the shoulder with a bullet.

When Terra went down, Raven immediately summoned a protective dome around them. Beastboy tended to the downed blond, while Robin looked around. They were surrounded, and were being bombarded by bullets and lasers. He looked at Terra, and pulled out a thing of medical bandages. "Hold still, Terra," he whispered, as he started wrapping she injured shoulder with bandages. Terra hissed in pain as he tightened the bandages around her shoulder. She tightened her grip around Beastboy's hand. "Are you okay, Terra?"

He knew she wasn't okay. She was sweating severely, but she was shivering. Her face was red, and her breathing was light. "I… I… I'm so hot," she stammered, as her eyelids tried to stay open. "And I can barely keep m… my eyes open."

Suddenly, the massive gunfire around them stopped. Everyone turned and looked around, only to see all of the robots around them had stopped firing, and were merely standing there. Then, it went deadly quiet. The Titans listened, as they heard faint footsteps coming from in front of them. Then, a group of robots all stepped to one side, revealing who, they figured, was the man the lady on the news was talking about.

He was a very muscular man, with slicked back black hair and goatee. He had a large scare going down his left eye, and one going down across his exposed chest. He had on a pair on green camouflage cargo pants, with a belt and big golden belt buckle that resembled a lion's head. He wore no shoes, only feet wrap. He had a machete hanging from his belt on both sides on him, and a bowie knife attached to his left leg. On his back was a Barrett 50cal. Sniper Rifle. He walked up to the protective dome, and smirked.

"Greetings, Titans. My name is Kraven," he greeted in a Russian accent, as he bowed. "I can see that your friend took a little of my poison in the shoulder, eh?" Everyone gasped, and looked at Terra. Before continuing, Kraven looked at Raven dome. "If you will, this dome is getting in the way. Unless you want your pretty friend to die in the next 30 minutes, I need this dome down."

Raven looked at Robin. The leader narrowed his eyes at Kraven, but he looked at the nearly unconscious Terra, and sighed. "Do it." Reluctantly, Raven deactivated her protective dome, leaving them completely defenseless. Cyborg was tempted to activate his arm canon, but seeing that they were surrounded, he kept himself in check.

After clearing his throat, the feral looking man began. "I have with me that antibiotic for your friend there," he said, pulling out a vile of clear liquid out of his pocket. "Now, I could give it to you. But I'm afraid this stuff isn't cheap to make."

"Whatever it will take," Beastboy blurted out. Kraven looked at the green boy, and saw how he was holding Terra's hand. He smiled evilly.

"…. "Whatever it will take," huh? I like that," he chuckled, as the robots behind him straightened up and aimed their guns at them again. "Because I came here for one reason… you," he said, pointing at Beastboy.

"Me," he asked, confused.

"Yes. You, Garfield Logan. I came here for your DNA," then, he reached down and grabbed his bowie knife. "You see, you and I are alike, in a way. We both have animalistic sides to us…. But your animal side have a little more "POW" to it. So, being a alpha male at heart, I strive to improve myself. And with your DNA, I can gain the power to transform ANY animal I want…. Its my employer who wants the rest of you. I just want the green…."

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

All of a sudden, explosions erupted all around the Titans and Kraven. Robot parts were sent scattering everywhere and explosion after explosion occurred. No one knew where the explosions were coming from, but all they knew was that they were meant for the robots.

"What the fuck," Kraven growled, as he reached around and pulled out his sniper rifle. But the explosions were so immense, pretty soon the entire park was blanketed by dust and smoke. Kraven then started to hear a weird sound off and on. Kinda like a "zap" and a "puff" sound. "WHERE IS OUT THERE," Kraven roared, taking his sniper rifle off of safety. Pretty soon, the sounds of explosions stopped. It was dead silent again. Kraven and the others squinted their eyes as the smoke began to clear in front of them. Then, finally, when the smoke cleared, Deadpool was revealed, standing in the middle the street, with destroyed robots all around him.

But Deadpool wasn't wearing his usual red and black costume. He was still wearing his red and black mask, but he was also wearing a black bullet proof vest. His muscular and deformed arms were without sleeves, and were exposed. He had on a pair of red biker gloves. His red and black pants were also replaced with a pair of black cargo pants. His belt had grenades, throwing knives, and 9mm Pistols attached to it, along with a silver pot leaf as a belt buckle.

"YO! Kraven! What's new, pussycat," Deadpool asked, as he slowly made his way towards the others. "They run out of kitty litter in New York or something? Because the shit isn't better here, either."

Kraven growled and took aim. "What the hell are you doing here, Wilson?"

"Oh, not much," he said, reaching for his belt and grabbing a 9mm Pistol. "Just having some fun with my new friends over there and meeting up with my big bro. How about you?"

Before Kraven could answer, Beastboy stood up with a panicked look on his face. "Wade! Stop! Terra is poisoned! And unless I go with him, she will die!" Kraven smiled at this. Since he was apparently friends with the Titans, he wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"Hehehe! Yes," Kraven snickered. "If she doesn't get the antidote, she is as good as dead!"

"What? You mean this antidote," Deadpool asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the vile of the antibiotic. Seeing this, Kraven reached into his pocket. The vile was gone! "That's right. I did a little pick-pocketing while I was demolishing these over glorified computers over here," he said, as he put the vile back into his pocket.

"DIE!" Deadpool heard Kraven's voice, and looked up. Immediately after that, a bullet shot out and struck Wade in the chest. The mercenary stumbled back, but regained his footing soon after. The bullet was slowly getting pushed out of his chest by the regenerating skin. And as the bullet popped out, Wade looked up and narrowed his eyes at Kraven.

Kraven went to reload his rifle, when Deadpool appeared beside him and connected his foot with his face. Kraven was sent flying back and sliding across the ground, as Wade tossed the vile of antibiotics to Robin. "Here you go, man. You get Blondie better, while I take care of Kraven…. I know him, so I have a better chance at winning."

"No way," Beastboy said, glaring at Kraven, who was rubbing his face where Deadpool had kicked. "I want a piece if that guy. He tried to kill Terra." Deadpool shook his head.

"Sorry man. But you need to get Terra to the hospital. She doesn't look so good," he said, pointing to Terra. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it after I'm done."

"He is right," Cyborg said. "We need to get Terra to a hospital, and fast. We need to get that poison out of her before it is too late." He then picked the unconscious girl up, and everyone followed him. Before leaving, Robin looked back to Deadpool, and nodded his head. He replied to giving him a thumbs up.

When the Titans were gone, Wade turned to Kraven, who threw down his weapons. "I see Slade has recruited you as well, huh Kraven," Wade growled, as he walked towards the hunter, cracking his knuckles. "What's wrong? Getting the urge to become a pedophile as well? Because that will happen if you are around my brother for too long."

Kraven smirked as he locked eyes with the mercenary. But then, Kraven began to change. Suddenly, fur began to grow all over his body. His greased down black hair slowly grew into an while black mane. His teeth turned into fangs, his fingernails turned into claws, and his face took on a lion characteristic.

The new Kraven glared at Deadpool with new lion like eyes. _**"HAHAHAHAHA! You think you can take me on, Wilson," **_the creature growled, as he dropped on all fours. _**"Because your weak healing factor won't save you now!"**_

"At least I don't smell like cat nip," Wade countered, as he pulled out two throwing knives and charged forward.

When Kraven came at him on all fours, Deadpool threw one of his throwing knives. It missed, and Kraven let out a savage roar as he pounced at the mercenary. Wade leapt to one side, as to not get tackled by Kraven. When Kraven turned to do it again, a knife flew in a slashed across his cheek. While it was a graze, it was still enough to draw blood. Kraven reached up, got some of his own blood in his hand, and licked it. He then let out a low growl, before charging Deadpool again.

"_**You are going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me, Wilson," **_Kraven roared, as he got on his two feet and charged at Wade with sharpened claws. _**"For I am Kraven, the world's deadliest hunter!"**_

Instead of dodging the charge, Deadpool charged forward, and did a baseball slide, causing Kraven to stumble and fall forward. "And I am Deadpool," he countered, standing up. "The world's deadliest mercenary. And in a few minutes, you will be the world's ugliest pelt!"

But, in a burst of speed, Kraven charged forward and sank his claws into Deadpool's stomach. _**"GOTCHA," **_the lion man growled victoriously, as he picked Wade up and chucked him at a nearby tree. The mercenary bounced of the tree and landed on his back, nursing his healing, yet still sore stomach. He looked up, and saw Kraven had leapt into the air directly above of him. _**"Where are you smart-ass jokes now," **_Kraven laughed.

"Inside yo mama! Where else would they be," Wade shouted, as he rolled over, leaving a live grenade in his place. When Kraven landed where Deadpool used to be, the grenade exploded, sending him soaring threw the air and into the side of an empty bus. "HAHAHAHAHA! Take that you Tigger wannabe," Wade shouted, as he reached for his Mini-Uzi. He then ran at the steaming Kraven, firing off his Uzi. Kraven, using his advanced reflexes, leapt backwards and landed on top of the bus. He ran across the top of it, dodging bullets that were mere inches from hitting him. "Come back here," Deadpool yelled, as he leapt on top of the bus as well. "I'm not done killing you yet!"

Kraven was standing on the other end of the bus when Wade pulled the trigger again. But unfortunately, he was out of bullets. Hearing the emptiness of the Uzi, Kraven licked his fangs and charged forward. _**"Ready or not! Here I come!" **_Deadpool was reaching for his 9mm when Kraven ran up and took a swing at him. Wade managed to leap backwards to avoid getting too hurt, but still ended up getting his chest slashed, straight through the bullet proof vest and into his skin.

"OUCH! THAT HURT," Deadpool yelled, as he reached into a pouch and pulled out a pair of Nunchakus. When he landed on his feet, he leapt to one side to avoid getting pounced on. But when Kraven turned for another go at Deadpool, the Nunchakus flew in and smacked him across the face. "Hiya!" Deadpool started sending a barrage of attacks, followed up with some martial arts phrases he heard off of movies. "Hiya! Crouching Tiger! Hopping Frog! Hidden Dragon! Young Grasshopper!" Then, Kraven grabbed the Nunchakus after getting hit numerous times. He looked at Wade, now with a black eye and a bloody nose.

"_**Any last words," **_he asked, as he reached out and grabbed Deadpool by the neck. Kraven lifted him up into the air and pinned him against another empty bus.

After thinking about it for a second, Deadpool nodded. "Yes. I do," he answered, before clearing his throat. "There is no place like home." Kraven raised a eyebrow in confusion. Then, Wade tapped his heels together, and a four inch blade popped out from his right boot. Before Kraven could react, Deadpool kicked him in the stomach with his bladed boot.

"_**AAARRRRGHHH!" **_Kraven let out a roar of pain as he unwillingly released Wade. The feral man stumbled backwards, as blood began to pour out of his open wound. He looked up, and saw that Deadpool had drawn one of his swords, and was in a samurai like stance. He seemed to have his eyes closed, so Kraven went at him in animalistic rage. _**"DIIIIIIIIIIIE!"**_

_SLASH!_

In the blink of an eye, Deadpool dashed forward, and landed a few feet behind Kraven. At first, it seemed like nothing happened. But a second later, blood slowly began to ooze out in a straight line going down Kraven's entire body. Then, his whole body SPLITTED into two equal halves, spraying blood everywhere. As the severed body of Kraven fell into two, Deadpool whipped his sword out as to get off all of the blood.

"Well, I guess I CAN make a rug out of you," he sighed to himself, as he lit a cigarette. "But I'm sure Robin would find something to complain about with that." After looking at all the carnage and destruction caused here today, he put his sword away, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number as he walked into the direction of the nearest hospital. "Hey Remy? Are you busy?"

To Be Continued…

HAHAHAHAHA! How was that? Was that awesome or what? Deadpool totally demolished Kraven in that fight! But I hope it was an up to your standards. I hope it didn't go by too fast for you. I have to admit, the city of Jump is in the shit hole right now. Terrorists, super villains, mercenaries! WOW! Very intense. I hope you all enjoyed this update. I'm sorry for the long wait as well. Hope you can forgive me. Please leave plenty of reviews, and forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. And please, if anyone is interested in any Kick Buttowski stories, come and check mine out. I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	6. Reinforcements

Rating: M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra, Deadpool/Outlaw, and more as the story continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or the Teen Titans. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Hello again, all my loyal readers. I hope you all enjoyed the update last time, because this one will be even better. It takes place a couple of hours after Deadpool killed Kraven. We get to see how Terra is doing, and what will become of the team. And, do you all remember the phone call Deadpool made in the last chapter? Well, you all get to see what's happened because of that call. Please leave plenty of reviews. Hope to hear from you soon. PEACE!

Chapter 6: Reinforcements

The Titans were waiting outside of Terra's hospital room, thinking about what had just happened. Luckily, the area they were at had its robot problem under control, so they didn't have any trouble getting Terra over there. Robin was looking out the window, thinking to himself. Starfire was floating back and forth in front of Terra's room, as opposed to pacing, Raven was meditating, Cyborg was pacing back and forth, and Beastboy was sitting in the hospital chair, looking down at the ground.

It has been more that 20 minutes since she was shot with the poisonous bullet. The doctors immediately took her in and gave her the antibiotics when they arrived. But there was an uncertain fear Beastboy had. What if that stuff Kraven had wasn't really the antibiotic? What if he was just saying that to get ahold of him? What if she dies?

Garfield shook his head violently at that thought. He didn't want to think about that. That was something he never wanted to go through. Then finally, at the thirty minute mark, that doctor walked out. "Is Terra going to be okay?" Beastboy asked, immediately standing up with anticipation. The doctor smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes. You friend will be okay," he said, much to everyone's relief. "She's lucky. She was poisoned with multiple types of poison. Luckily, that vial had the unique combination of antibiotics to counteract the poisons. But like I said, your friend is lucky." Before the doctor left, Beastboy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is it okay if we visit her?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course you can," he said, before walking off to a different room.

The Titans walked into Terra's room. Terra was laying on her bed, wearing one of those smocks the hospital gave out. There was an IV attached to her arm, slowly dripping painkillers for her shoulder. She looked up when her friends walked in and smiled. "Hey guys. How are you…" She didn't get to finish, because the second she opened her mouth, Beastboy walked up and gave her a hug.

"I was so scared," he whispered, tightening his embrace around her. Terra's face turned crimson red when the green boy refused to let go of her. "I thought you weren't going to make it… because I wasn't able to protect you…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"We should have waited for Wade," Terra said as the team sped down the streets of Jump. Terra and Beastboy weren't all too happy that Robin made them leave Deadpool at the tower, instead of bringing him with them. But Robin wasn't listening to them.

"I don't want that man near us," he scowled, looking out of the window. "I know you like him and all, but I can't afford to have someone like him on or near the team. Anyone who can take a life and think nothing of it doesn't belong with the Teen Titans." When no one bothered to say anything, Robin continued.

"He is Slade's brother. I know he _claimed _that he wasn't working with him. But we can't believe everything we hear," he said. "Slade would like nothing more than to have someone on the inside. And do you find it strange his _little brother _suddenly appears, who is a mercenary, and wants to join us? AFTER he tried to kill us?" Again, no one answered. "And doesn't it seem odd that ever since Deadpool has been to Jump, we have been getting attacked by more serious crime? Before Deadpool showed up, all we have been dealing with were petty robbers and super villains."

The team was silent. "Look," he continued, letting out a tired sigh. "I know he saved those people at the bank. He was the hero there…. But we can't overlook what his profession is. He is a mercenary. A hired assassin. A contract killer. We don't need those kind of people helping us."

"Get out!" All of a sudden, everyone heard Cyborg shout in terror. He pushed a button which automatically unbuckled their seat belts and opened their doors. They all leapt out from both sides of the car, right before a barrage of bullets and lasers came raining down on it. The Titans rolled across the pavement, just as the car exploded into a fireball. "Aw man! My sweet ride!" Cyborg shouted, with anime tears rolling down his face. But when he and the other Titans looked up, the destroyed car became the least of their worries.

The street ahead of them was completely filled with Slade's robotic soldiers. They weren't holding the usual laser pistols now. Now, they were carrying every kind of firearm they can think of. AK-47s, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, everything. There were also robots on the roofs of the buildings on both sides of the road.

"TITANS! GO!" When Robin shouted those words, they all scattered, just as the robots started firing at them. Terra and Beastboy grouped together, with Terra summoning up a protective wall of stone to protect her and Beastboy from the bullets and lasers. Robin and Starfire sped behind some destroyed vehicles, sending star bolts and exploding disks at the robots. Raven summoned a small protective dome around her and Cyborg, while Cyborg charged up his arm canon.

Beastboy turned into an armor plated triceratops, and charged from behind the protective wall of stone. He charged and flattened a group of robots, while Terra sent a barrage of stones, destroying all of the other robots on the building, who were firing at Beastboy. Terra summoned a boulder to ride on and followed the trail of crushed robots Beastboy had made.

They made their way to the empty park, and Terra and Beastboy took shelter behind a large tree. "Hey guys!" Terra yelled, trying to get the other's attention. "Come over here! You'll have more space to fight!"

Suddenly, Beastboy saw a half crushed robot push its way up out of the pile of destroyed ones. It pulled out a pistol, and aimed it at Terra. "TERRA! LOOK OUT!" Beastboy reached out, grabbed her by the hand and yanked her to him. But the robot pulled the trigger, and the poisonous bullet shot out and struck Terra in the shoulder.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"But you did protect me, BB," Terra said, looking down to one side and blushing. Beastboy pulled back and gave her a confused look. That's when she explained. "If you hadn't pulled me to you when you did, I would've been dead for sure. If you hadn't, that bullet would've hit my chest or something… You saved my life, BB."

"AWWWWW! That is so cute! Now, give him a BIG kiss!" Everyone turned to see Deadpool, sitting on the open window sill, smoking a cigarette. His wounds were all healed up, but the tears in his vest showed where he had gotten hurt. He finished the last off his cigarette, and flicked it outside with a devilish smile. "I'm glad to see our cute blonde boulder-mover is making a full recovery," he said with smoke drifting out his mouth.

Robin, instead of glaring at him or sighing in annoyance, sighed in relief. "Glad to see you aren't dead," he said, much to everyone's surprise. "Where is Kraven?"

"Which half?" Deadpool asked, jumping off the window sill and walking up to them. Seeing what Wade meant, Robin nodded his head with an uneasy feeling.

"I see… Well…" Robin seemed distracted, which was new for his teammates to witness. They watched as Robin scratched the back of his neck and look around. "Well… You know… I… I just…"

"You are welcome," Wade replied to the unsaid thank you, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the hospital room. "No need to thank me, though," he continued, causing them all to look at him with curiosity. "Slade hired Kraven to get ME. He only told Kraven to tell you he was after you guys. But it was me who that pedo was really after."

Starfire raised her hand. "But Wade… Why is Slade after you? You haven't arrived in Jump too long ago."

Wade was tempted to light another cigarette, but he resisted. He took off his mask and stared at Starfire with a dead serious look. "Because he considers me more of a threat than you guys." Everyone looked at one another. "You guys are just kids. And while he knows you all have badass abilities, he knows that you all still have the thinking processes of children. But me… He has more of a reason to fear me," he explained, leaning back in his chair. "Because we are alike. We both can be cruel and torturous. The only difference is that I prefer to be cruel and torturous towards people like HIM. And with my fondness for firearms and my healing factor, I'm right up there on his list of people to fear."

There was silence for a few minutes, before Robin looked at Deadpool. "We owe you one, Wade." Hearing this, the mercenary turned to him with a surprised look. "If it wasn't for you showing up, who knows what might have happened… Terra might not be here if you hadn't showed up to save our asses." Feeling a little sheepish, he started fumbling around in his pocket. Then, he pulled out a communicator.

Wade raised a eyebrow. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought I wasn't allowed to become a Titan, because of my "shady" past. Remember?"

"Well, I was wrong," everyone smiled when they heard him say this. "You aren't like your brother, Wade. You saved Terra's life, along with all of ours… You also saved many lives on two separate occasions, when we couldn't." He then gave Deadpool the communicator.

Wade smiled as he accepted the communicator… again. "Cool beans. You think you have more for my _friends_? They should be here any second now."

Everyone looked at Deadpool in confusion. "Friends?" Raven asked. "What are you talking about?"

Then, a knock was heard at the door. "AWESOME! They're here," Deadpool cheered, as he made his way to the door. He cracked the door open, and grinned. "Hey guys, come on in. I'll introduce you to my team."

Deadpool opened the door, and in walked a man with long, shaggy brown hair and a light goatee. He was wearing a light purple dress shirt, with the top button unbuttoned. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black hat. And in one hand was a long silver cane, with a silver skull on the top. "Ladies and… well… ladies," Deadpool began. "I want you to meet the Ragin' Cajun. The southern love-machine. The hustler from New Orleans, Remy LeBeau, or better known as Gambit." (X-Men Origins Version)

The man walked in with a smooth stride, grabbed Starefire's hand, bent down and kissed it. "Greetings my lovely," he began, with a soft Cajun accent. "It is me pleasure ta help you through dese hard times." The alien girl giggled and blushed at how he acted, which made Robin frown.

Then another person walked in. He was a odd looking person. He was a tall man, around 18-19 years of age. He had green skin, and had long black dreadlocks. On his head was a red bandana. He also wore a black sleeveless hoodie and matching shorts. But what made him look odder was that his hands and feet resembled a frog's. "I introduce this hip-hopping fighter. The slippery master thief of the Brotherhood. The one, the only… Mortimer Toynbee, also known as Toad!"

"So this is your team, Wade?" Toad asked in a high nosily voice, while scanning the Titans skeptically. When Deadpool nodded, Toad hunched his shoulders. "Okay. I guess working with them won't be so bad."

Then another person walked in. He was a man around 20 years of age. He had messy brown hair, glasses, and had five o'clock shadow. He wore a gray sweatshirt with matching sweatpants. "There is no better black market gun buyer than our next person. If you want a new AK-47 or new grenades, this man can get it done. Put your hands together to my right hand man, Weasel!" When Beastboy and Terra started clapping awkwardly, he turned to him with a smirk.

"You have the shipment I ordered?"

Weasel smiled back and nodded his head. "The semi is at the tower you told me you were living at," he answered with a low voice, while he adjusted his glasses. Happy with that, Deadpool turned to the door.

"Okay babe! You can come in now."

When the next person walked in, Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg went red in the face. In walked a VERY attractive woman, with smooth, shiny blond hair. On top of that was a brown cowboy's hat. She wore a tan sleeveless blouse which was only half way buttoned up, showing the top of her large developed breasts. She also wore tan shorts, displaying her well shaped legs. Attached to her back was an AK-47 assault rifle, while she had two 9mm Pistols attached to her belt. "Last, but certainly not least, we have the fire pistol of my eye. The gun carrying chick with an attitude. I give you Inez Temple, also known as Outlaw." Then he wiggled his eyebrows to everyone. "I also call her Sex Muffin and Sugar Lips."

The lovely woman giggled. "Stop it Wade. There are children with us," she said, cuddling up to Deadpool. He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"They can handle it. In fact, Beastboy and Terra were just about to get freaky before you guys showed up. Now we can give them tips for when they find themselves in between the sheets." Beastboy and Terra blushed like never before and looked away from one another in embarrassment.

"You're such a pervert, Wade," Outlaw sighed, nudging him in the ribs.

"But that's what you love about me, besides my awesome personality… well, you like ONE of them, anyways." Smiling guiltily, she kissed him on the lips, causing EVERYONE'S eyes to snap open with surprise.

"True."

"Umm…" Deadpool and the rest of his friends turned to Robin, who was scratching the back of his head. "N-not that I mind or anything, but why are they here, Wade?"

Deciding to have a little fun, Outlaw put her hands on her hips and started walking towards Robin, while she swayed her hips back and forth seductively. "Wade called us in because you need our help, Sugar," she cooed, as he bent down and pinched Robin's cheek, causing the leader of the Titans to blush.

"Yeah," Toad agreed, as he leapt across the room and landed in the chair beside Terra's bed. "Word was that this city is having a hard time handling crime here…. And while I USED to be one of the people who likes committing crime," he added, earning a testy look from Robin. "I owe Deadpool one, so I agreed to come down here and lend you guys a hand."

Robin was about to say something when Deadpool continued. "Face it, Birdboy. You and your team aren't used to fighting enemies with heavy firepower. That's why I called these guys," he said, pointing at Outlaw and the others. "I know. More mouths for you to feed. But I promise it will work out… Are ya ready for the Teen Titans to become Deadpool and his Amazing Sidekicks?" While he didn't like the name change, he agreed to the idea.

He sighed. "I suppose they can help us out when it comes to fighting Slade… But you will all have to sleep in the living room until we find rooms for all of you," he finished, with that statement aimed at Deadpool's friends. It might take a few…"

"We have comp'ny." Everyone turned and saw Gambit looking out the window. Everyone looked out the window, and saw another massive group of Slade's robotic soldiers marching in their direction. When the Titans were about to get ready to go out there, Outlaw stopped them.

"Hold up there, babes," she said, standing in front of the door. "We were called here to handle a situation just like this. Your friend almost died because you didn't know what to do. So you are to stay here while me and the guys dispatch those robots."

Deadpool chucked, and pulled out his swords. "That's my girl," he said, turning to Gambit and Toad. "Remy. Mort. You two ready to scrap?"

"Wee, mon ami," Gambit said, twirling his staff around with his fingers. Wade nodded and turned to Toad. The green man sighed, and nodded.

"I guess so… Just as long as I get some _spoils of war_."

"You bet, my slimy green friend," Deadpool assured. He turned to Weasel. "You stay here… Keep them company." Weasel rolled his eyes.

"I know."

With everyone ready, Deadpool told the others to stand behind him. He then tossed Beastboy a video camera. "Get some good footage," he said, "I expect AWESOME action to be on that tape." He then turned to the others. "Ready?" They all nodded. "Okay… LETS GO!" Deadpool charged forward, and shattered the window as he leapt out of it, with Remy, Mortimer and Inez following behind him.

When they landed on the ground, Toad went first. Because of his extreme leg strength, he was able to dash towards them at high speeds. When they saw him and aimed their guns at him, he bolted back and forth in a zigzag motion. All of them open fired on him, but because of his speed, not one bullet or laser touched him.

All of a sudden, a playing card flew in and struck one robot in the shoulder. It stumbled backwards, and inspected the card. It appeared to be a regular playing card…. But then, it started to glow purple. Then…

_**BOOM!**_

The card exploded, sending about ten robots surrounding that fist robot flying. Deadpool turned to Gambit, who had an entire deck of cards levitating around his hands. "Beautiful…" Then he turned to Outlaw. "Ready?"

"When aren't I?" she asked, pulling out her AK-47. Wade smirked, and put his mask back on. With his swords in hand, he charged forward toward the remaining robots. Twirling his swords around with blinding speed, (Like in the movie) bullets came at him, but got deflected. Behind him, Outlaw took her AK-47 off safety and fired. One by one, robots fell.

Meanwhile, Toad was perched up on a nearby building. He shot his long tongue out, grabbed an unsuspecting robot by the throat, and pulled him up. When the robot was dragged onto the building, it leapt up and reached for its AR-15 assault rifle. But Toad didn't allow that to happen. Toad delivered a powerful kick to its head, sending it flying off its torso. While it fell backwards off the building, Mortimer grabbed the assault rifle, and took aim at the ones below.

"Hehehe… This is actually fun," he said to himself as he started taking out every robot that came into his sights.

There were still some robots left, so Gambit shot all of his cards into the air. Then, they switched direction and plummeted straight down. When the embedded themselves in random places amongst the robots, they began to glow purple, and exploded. Robotic body parts and weapons were sent scattering throughout the air. Smoke filled the immediate area. When the smoke cleared, however, Deadpool, Outlaw, Gambit and Toad were revealed, with all of the robots destroyed around them.

"WOOHOO! That was EPIC!" Deadpool cried, pumping one arm into the air excitedly. "I was all, "You can't touch me," and the were all, "OMG! This badass is unstoppable! We can't stop him! And he's so handsome!" and you were like, "How dare you shoot at me sex slave? I kill you!" and… MAN that was awesome! Lets do that again!"

"Well, you can get da next one, mon ami," Gambit sighed, leaning against a building. "Old Remy needs a breather."

"I'm up for another round," Toad agreed as he put his assault rifle on safety. "Did you see me demolish that one on the building? I sent his head flying."

"Yeah, I saw that," Wade assured. "And yeah, that was EPIC!" After Wade and Mort high fived, Outlaw rolled her eyes.

"Not me. I need a nice warm bath after that."

Deadpool raised a eyebrow and smirked mischievously. "Can I join? I could give you a back massage. Huh? Doesn't that sound good? A back massage?"

By that time, the Titans were exiting the hospital. They walked up with amazed expressions, including Robin. He looked at the four, and rubbed his eyes. "Wow… Just… wow."

"I know, huh?" Deadpool asked, putting his swords back into their sheaths. "I love this story. Action, adventure, naughty romance, everything… Shame this doesn't get as many reviews anymore." Everyone who didn't know Deadpool stared at him in confusion as he continued. "You hear me, all you readers out there? Mr. Alaska works very hard on all his stories, and some of you have forgotten to let him know what you like about it! START REVIEWING AGAIN!"

Outlaw sighed. "Don't mind him," she said, as he started wandering off, yelling into the sky. "He gets like that from time to time."

Raven looked at her with a raised eyebrow and glanced at Deadpool, still babbling about reviews. "Okay… _he's _your _BOYFRIEND_?" she asked, not believing it.

Smiling proudly, Inez nodded her head. "You got that, babe. And he isn't as bad as his reputation says. He is actually a pretty sweet guy… And I'm not too picky, either."

"How glorious!" Starfire cried with an overjoyed smile on her face. "We have to return to the tower immediately, in order to celebrate such a wonderful turn of events!"

"Totally!" Deadpool agreed, hooking his arms around Gambit's and Toad's necks. As everyone started talking about a possible party, Robin sighed and massaged his temples.

'This is going to end up killing me,' he thought.

To Be Continued….

Did you all like that? Did you all enjoy the new members of the Titans? I hope so. I chose Gambit because he seems to be a favorite among Marvel fans. I chose Weasel because Deadpool can't be far away from him… since Weasel supplies him with weapons and ammo. I chose Outlaw because… well… SHE IS F**KING HOT! And the reason I chose Toad? Well… I kind of like that guy. He may not be too popular, but I like him anyways. I hope you all enjoyed the update. Please leave plenty of reviews. If you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, please tell me. I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	7. Shopping with Deadpool

Rating: M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra, Deadpool/Outlaw, and more as the story continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I really wish I did, though. If I did, Beastboy and Terra would've ended up together.

Author's Notes: Hahahaha! Hello again, all my loyal Deadpool/Teen Titans fans. It's your favorite writer from the Final Frontier, Mr. Alaska! I'm sorry for the long wait for another update. As I keep telling y'all in my other stories, I am getting a little busy now that I'm no longer a smug Freshman. Now, I'm almost a Senior. In one more year I will graduate. And as anyone will tell you, life doesn't get easier with age. But hey, here I am. I'm still going to try to update all my stories as much as possible. When we last left off, Terra was saved from what would've been certain death. And, after killing Kraven, Deadpool decided to call in a couple of favors. So, the Titans were introduced to Wade's friends who _owed _him those favors. Remy Lebeau (Gambit), Mortimer Toynbee (Toad) Inez Temple (Outlaw) and Weasel. So now, it seems that the Teen Titans have even more new roommates. There is only one thing that's destined to follow…insane funniness! Hope you all enjoy this easy-going, BB/T fluff filled chapter. Peace!

Chapter 7: Shopping with Deadpool

"Man, I am so freakin' bored," Wade groaned, as he laid stretched out across the couch with his head resting on Outlaw's lap, flipping through the 700 channels the Titans had. It's been a whole week since Kraven attacked the city in search of Beastboy. After that, there hadn't been much activity crime-wise. As Wade continued to channel surf, he continued talking aloud. "No more bank robberies, no more of big bro's robots looking to be dismantled, more monster attacks, no nothing. Every time I saw this show on Cartoon Network, there was always something going on. What happened?"

He sat up and turned around when he heard everyone let out a annoyed sigh. Beastboy was sitting at the dining room table, finishing up his plate of tofu. Sitting beside him was Terra, with her feet on the table and her eyes closed, listening to her iPod. Robin was leaning against the far wall next to an open window, wanting to enjoy the nice sun and breeze from that afternoon. Wade glanced across the room to see Raven meditating. Starfire was meditating with her, though she was floating up and down, looking very cheerful in comparison to her dark friend. Cyborg, Weasel, and Toad were down in the garage, since they were the only ones who wanted to help him make repairs to the T-Car. Remy was fast asleep in the armchair next to the couch, with his hat tilted down over his eyes.

Inez sighed. "Hey, I'm not complaining. No crime means more down time." Wade let out another sigh, before sitting back up. Outlaw grinned, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh come on, Wade. You need to relax some more," she continued, playfully rubbing her cheek against his. "I know you like 'being the main action hero of a crossover story', but you need to find other things that interest you _besides _killing people… Like collecting stamps or something."

Deadpool snorted with laughter. "Really? Collecting stamps? Do I look like a 60 year-old unmarried loaner to you?" Inez giggled and rolled her eyes. "For your information, I _do_ have other interests, Miss Smarty. I like collecting weapons, having _**AWESOME**_ sex with you, bragging about having sex with you to all my guy friends, prank-calling Wolverine, embarrassing Beastboy and Ter…" Wade's list of interests came to a sudden stop when he was struck with an idea. Deadpool grinned mischievously.

Without telling Inez anything further, Wade stood up and took a breath. "Okay everyone, listen up," he announced, getting everyone's attention. Beastboy tapped Terra on the shoulder and pointed to Wade, telling her that he was saying something. And when she paused her iPod, he continued. "Since we haven't had anything interesting happen lately, I feel that we should take advantage of this non-explosive, killing free chapter." Everyone looked at one another, curious as to what their psychotic teammate had in mind. "We're going shopping!"

_Wha?_ That was on everyone's mind. Outlaw herself was surprised by what he had said. That wasn't like him. Normally, other than killing people, Deadpool would've suggested doing something bordering on illegal. But shopping? What was he up to? "Umm… You want to go _shopping_, Wade?" she asked, scratching the back of her head. Deadpool looked at her with a wide smile, and nodded his head. "But I thought you _HATED_ shopping."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what can I say?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I guess since this chapter is going to be action free, I'd figure I'd make this a funny/adorable chapter. Clever, huh?" Deadpool turned back to the other Titans with a cheerful grin. "Since I still have some money with me from my last assignment, I thought I'd try being _"normal"_ and go shopping with you guys… Anyone interested?"

There was an long, awkward silence afterwards. After spending a whole week with Deadpool as a teammate, they also thought that him wanting to do something like _shopping _wasn't something he would like to do. Robin stepped forward with an unsure expression and cleared his throat. "As much fun as shopping sounds," he began, scratching the back of his neck, "we can't leave the tower. If something happens, someone needs to be around."

"Come on, dude," Beastboy objected, getting everyone's attention. _"Beastboy wants to go shopping?"_ everyone thought. He might hate shopping more than Deadpool! When everyone started giving him strange looks, Beastboy explained. "Well, shopping might not be the first thing I would've picked. But seeing as I can't think of anything better to do, I guess I could find something worth buying."

Terra, still a little surprised that Beastboy wanted to go shopping, smiled and stood up. "Yeah, BB is right," she agreed. "It's been a while since I've actually gone shopping. Besides, I don't think that the one day we take a day off will be the day crime suddenly returns. Come on. One afternoon at the mall won't kill us."

"…" Robin didn't say anything. He just started pacing back and forth, debating what to do. Deadpool, Beastboy, and Terra seemed to want to go. Starfire already had plans on spending some time with Raven. And he was dead sure Raven wouldn't go, since she never liked doing anything besides reading and meditating. He was also pretty sure Cyborg wouldn't go, seeing as he was still fixing up the T-car, and that he wasn't that much of a shopping fan himself. "Well," Robin sighed, "since me, Raven, and Cyborg will be here, we can stay on top of anything that might happen." Everyone grinned, happy at what they were hearing. "So I guess you guys can take the afternoon off. But if anything happens…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Deadpool yawned, walking past him with his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna go change. This spandex costume starts to chafe after a while. And just because I have a healing factor doesn't mean chafing doesn't bug the shit out of me…" Before leaving the room, he turned back to everyone with a raised eyebrow. "Should I leave my guns, grenades, throwing knives, and swords here?" he asked dumbly. "Do you think the civilians will freak?" The others didn't answer. All they did was send him a "no shit" expression, answering his dumb question. "Okay, okay. You don't have to look at me in that language."

_**15 Minutes Later…**_

Deadpool stood outside and leaned against the semi-truck, wearing a new set of clothes. He wore a pair of blood red cargo pants, with two black stripes going down the sides of them, matching his red and black sneakers. He also wore a sleeveless black T-shirt, with his symbol on the front, (You know, the same symbol as on his belt) and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. But he still wore his red and black mask. He asked Remy, Mortimer and Weasel if they wanted to go. Remy wanted to sleep some more, while Toad and Weasel wanted to finish making repairs to the T-Car with Cyborg. Wade had been standing outside for 15 minutes when the others finally came out, all in a change of clothes.

Beastboy wore a pair of camouflage baggy pants, white sneakers, and a black tank top. He also decided to comb back his spiky green hair. Terra walked out wearing a pair of blue sandals, brown shorts, a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark sunglasses. Outlaw came out behind her. She wore a pair of pink sandals and a pair of denim jean shorts. But what got Deadpool's attention was that she was only wearing what seemed to be the top of a two-piece bathing suit, meaning it was really revealing, but she was allowed to wear it in public. She also had on her tan cowboy hat, and a pair of sunglasses similar to Terra's.

"Oh Inez," he purred, slinking over and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Those clothes are way too revealing. Maybe we should go back inside and get you out of those clothes and… Actually, lets just get you out of those clothes. I have a couple of things in mind that doesn't involve getting dressed again." Outlaw giggling mischievously, and playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Stop being a perv and get in the semi," she said, walking towards the driver's side door.

"Who said that we were taking the _semi_ to the mall?" Inez stopped and looked at Deadpool with a confused look. Beastboy and Terra also looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. The mercenary smiled devilishly and pulled a set of keys out of he back pocket. "Didn't any of you notice that the back of the semi trailer was open, and had a ramp at the end of it?" Everyone looked at one another before actually looking back, seeing that he was telling the truth. Wade raised a eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "And people say I was oblivious in my comic books," he snickered, turning around. When the others went to follow him, he continued. "No, don't follow… Trust me, it'll be much cooler if you just waited and watched." Raising their eyebrows in suspicion, they nodded their heads. "Cool. Give me a second." Excitedly, Deadpool rushed into the back of the semi and ran inside the trailer. The three waited a couple of seconds, not knowing what Deadpool had in store for them. But then, all of a sudden…

_**VROOM! VROOOOM! VROOM!**_

The sound of the roar of the engine of a sports car erupted from the back of the semi trailer. Beastboy, Terra, and Outlaw leapt back in surprised, caught off guard by the sudden noise. The three took a couple steps back, curious as to what the sound was. But when Deadpool drove down the ramp in a roofless Lamborghini Gallardo, their jaws dropped. "Hahahahaha!" Wade let out a psychotic laugh as he drove up to them. "Isn't this better than some crummy semi? I mean, look at this! I knew lending President Bush a hand would pay off in the long run." The three looked at the famous sports car. It was ink black, and was recently washed, because it was shining brightly when the sun struck it. Two red stripes went down the middle of it, with Deadpool's symbol in between them. The rims were chrome, and in a spiral design. Inside the Lamborghini, the seats were made of black leather. "So, whatcha think?"

Beastboy, Terra, and Inez didn't say anything. They just stood there with their eyes snapped open and their jaws almost touching the ground. "D-dude," Terra started quietly, without taking her eyes off the car. "This car is awesome. How much did this cost you?"

A smug grin came across the mercenary's face. "It was free. President Bush needed help getting elected. It seemed that the only way he could become president was with my help." Wade laughed, giving Beastboy a high-five. "Now get in the car. I want to get started doing the second best thing I do." Inez go into the passenger's seat, while Beastboy and Terra got into the back seat.

Outlaw looked at Deadpool with a mischievous grin as she buckled herself in. "What might that be, my suddenly _hotter_ boyfriend?" She reached out and playfully/seductively started rubbing his thigh.

Feeling a little cocky, Wade reached into his glove-department, pulled out a pair of cool sunglasses and put them on over his mask. "That, my horny little Inez, is **showing off**, of course," he answered, buckling up and driving onto the bridge. "Besides being the best assassin on Earth, showing off is almost second nature to me." Then, he put in a CD into his CD Player. He turned up the volume as "The Streets" by WC started playing.

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

The four had just arrived at the Jump City Mall, and pulled into a parking space near the entrance. When they stepped out, Deadpool locked the doors, and pressed a red button underneath his seat. "Security system," he explained, putting his keys into his wallet. "If anyone tries to hot wire my new baby, it'll set off an alarm, which will cause my watch to flash a red light… But I'm sure no one will try to steal her," he said, petting his car as if it was a pet. "This city is full of nice, caring, trust-worthy people." Before any of them walked in, Deadpool reached into his wallet and pulled out a handful of $100 bills. "Here ya go, Sex Muffin," he said, handing Inez around $1,000. "Go show Terra a _good time_, and I'll hang with Mini-Hulk."

Getting what Wade was telling her, a sly smile came across her face. "That's a wonderful idea, Wade," she said, putting the money in her wallet. "We girls need to get acquainted with one another. Terra and I haven't gotten a chance to really get to know each other, have we?" Inez turned to Terra, and grabbed her by her wrists. "Come on, Sweetheart," she said, leading Terra into the mall, leaving Deadpool and Beastboy in the front of the mall.

Beastboy looked up at Deadpool with a wide grin. "How much money to you have with you, dude?"

Wade opened his wallet, and started counting off hundreds. He looked back down at his green friend with a smirk. "$2,000."

"Feel like getting an Xbox 360?" Beastboy asked, crossing his fingers, hoping.

"Well duh. The only reason I don't already have one is because my comics never shows me in the same spot for too long," he answered, putting his wallet into his back pocket. When Beastboy looked up at him with a confused stare, he hunched his shoulder. "What? I'm a busy guy. So sue me."

_**With Inez and Terra…**_

The two were taking the glass elevator up to the top floor of the mall. Inez wanted to take Terra shopping for new clothes. "You'll be turning heads when I'm done with you," Inez began, as they neared the top floor. Terra was twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, thinking about something else. "We'll get you a new wardrobe, makeover, manicure, pedicure, everything."

"… Yeah. Sure." Inez turned when she heard the uninterested tone, and notice that her little blond friend was thinking about something else, or rather, paying attention to something else. She looked through the glass and saw Deadpool and Beastboy racing to the video game store on the bottom floor. Terra was watching Beastboy. Inez could bet her life on it. Even though she had only been around the Titans for a week, Inez could tell that the two teens were into each other, but were too nervous to say anything.

'Poor girl,' Inez thought, messaging the bridge of her nose. She walked up right behind Terra and watched at the two below ran inside the video game store. "He is pretty cute. I'm not a huge fan of _green_, but Beastboy knows how to pull it off."

Terra turned to Inez with a startled expression, with her cheeks almost glowing bright pink. "Wh-wha?"

Inez laughed and looked down at her younger friend with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk. "I was young once too, Sweetie. I know how it feels. And, to be completely honest, it's pretty obvious you like him." Embarrassed, Terra looked down to the ground, in hopes of hiding her ever growing blush from the older woman. "You two are quite adorable together, actually," Inez continued, as they neared the top floor. "You both seem to enjoy being around each other. Whenever he's around, I see you sneak glances at him every now and again… and I sneaked a peek at your diary when you weren't looking."

Terra, her face now resembling the redness of a boiled lobster, glanced up at the older blond shyly. "You aren't going to tell him, are ya?" she asked, sounding a little nervous. "Because… I'm not sure if he likes me."

Walking out of the elevator, Inez couldn't help but laugh at Terra's request. There was a bench along the side of the railings. Inez sat down and patted the space beside her, telling Terra to sit down. "Sweetheart, that boy spends more time with you around than he does with the other guys on the team. At his age, other boys would be hanging out with his guy friends. But instead, he's dedicating his free time to spending time with you." When Terra thought about that fact, a surprised grin crept onto her face. "Whenever Cyborg or Wade invite Beastboy to play video games with them," Inez continued, Terra now sitting next to her, "he always refuses because he already has plans with _you_. And no, it's not because he considers you "one of the guys" as he claimed a couple of days ago." Inez snickered quietly when she remembered that moment.

Deadpool, Cyborg, Gambit, Weasel and Toad were having a little "tournament" while playing Mortal Kombat: Deception, and had invited him to play with them. But he refused, saying that he already had plans to hang out with Terra. When they heard that, they started making kissy faces and kissing noises, making fun of him. He blushed, but claimed that Terra was considered "one of the guys" to him. Unfortunately, Terra entered the room at the time, and had manage to catch that last part. Inez saw the sad expression on the blond girl's face. But when Beastboy turned back to her, she managed to take on a small smile and act as if she didn't hear it.

"How did you and Wade get along when you two first met?" Terra said, in hopes of changing the subject.

Inez let out a long sigh, and grinned. "When we first met, I hated him," she answered, getting a surprised look from Terra. To think that Outlaw hated Deadpool at one point, when now they're practically making-out 24/7 was nothing short of shocking. When she saw the look Terra gave her, Inez continued. "We first met when we were both assigned the same mission. We needed to assassinate a group of terrorists stationed in Somalia. Before, _during_, and after the mission, he constantly asking me if I had a boyfriend, if I was seeing anyone, wanted to go out with him, etc. He was annoying, immature, undisciplined, psychotically impulsive, and obsessed with getting into my pants. And at first, all I wanted was to get a far away from him and his annoying self as soon as possible."

Inez let out a soft chuckle before looking back down at Terra."But when I was on a mission in Libya a couple of weeks after that, I was discovered and captured. I was tortured for a whole week, in the hopes of me telling them who sent me. I was almost killed with the things they did to me. And, at one point, I was actually praying for them to kill me. But then, when they were finally going to kill me, Deadpool came to my rescue. He came in, and all but destroyed the entire underground base trying to save me. He was riddled with bullet holes, missing his right arm, and had knives and other sharp shit impaled into his back. But when he saved me, all he said was, "Sorry I'm late. Took a wrong turn at Albuquerque," before cutting me loose." Inez giggled like a young schoolgirl. "And, well, I just sorta fell for him after that."

Terra looked at the older woman giggle, kinda thinking it was funny. Within the week Inez has been there, Terra noticed she was a Tomboy, just like she was. She was tough enough to make the boys at the tower do whatever she wanted, but when it came to dealing with Deadpool, she'd practically convert into a love-struck schoolgirl.

Inez stopped giggling to herself and shot Terra a sly grin. "But, enough about me and Wade," she stated, pointing at the Titan. "What about you and Beastboy? How did you start liking him?"

_**With Deadpool and Beastboy…**_

"Okay, little man," Wade said cheerfully, with an Xbox 360 under one arm, and a bag of Xbox 360 games in the other. "Read me the list again." The two stood in front of the counter of the video game counter, with Beastboy holding a list.

"We have an Xbox 360 with two black wireless controllers," Beastboy stated, with Deadpool placing it on the counter. When the mercenary nodded his head, the green boy continued down the list. "We have Halo 3, Fallout 3, Ninja Gaiden 2, Left 4 Dead, Tekken 6, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, and Def Jam Icon." The cashier looked at the two in amazement. He watched as Deadpool and Beastboy pushed all of the games in front of him. "Dude, Cy is going to freak when we get back," Beastboy chuckled, as the cashier started scanning all of their games. "I say we play Call of Duty 4 first. I've always wanted to check it out."

"No prob, green dude," Deadpool said, as reached into his wallet and pulled out a small stack of hundreds, and handed them to the teenage cashier. Wade took the bag with the Xbox 360 in one hand and the bag with the games in the other. But as the two walked out, Deadpool decided he'd spring his plan now. "Have you two kissed yet?" The question came out of nowhere. Confused, the green changeling looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You and Terra," Deadpool specified, causing Beastboy to stop dead in his tracks. The mercenary turned back to see the green Titan with his eyes snapped open and a small, yet noticeable blush on his cheeks. And after seeing the reaction he got from _that_ kind of statement, an evil smirk came across his face, as he continued. "What position do you two use?" Wade asked, dropping the Xbox and games next to a bench, before sitting down. "Missionary? Doggy-style? Cowgirl? 69? Personally, I like mixing it up with Inez by throwing in as many positions as possible before I wear her out." Wade snickered evilly to himself when he saw Beastboy's expression. The green superhero was staring back at him with a **(0_o)** expression, and he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. 'Hehehe… I knew this was going to be fun. The author's notes never lie. This chapter _**is**_ filled with insane funniness.'

"W-we aren't l-like that, dude," he stuttered, with a nervous sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Umm… Wh-what m-makes you think th-that we're…"

"Because I'm a dude, _dude_," Wade interrupted, with his arms folded across his chest and with one eyebrow raised. "I see the way you two act around each other. Just because I'm known as the craziest comic book character in the Marvel Universe doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to be young and horny. I see the way you look at her as she passes… Or more importantly, I see the way you look at _PARTS_ of her. And even though I'm not a pedophile, I have to admit that she has some nice curves for a 16 year-old. If I was 16 and in your position, I'd totally tap that while it's pure and untouched…" Deadpool paused. "You know, it's pretty convenient that all the walls are soundproof. Because most virgins tend to be screamers and tend to be rough the first go around. So, that's good news for you two. That means I can teach you some trick I use on Inez when I want to make her c…"

"Dude! You're nasty," Beastboy cried, embarrassed beyond belief. "Me and Terra are just friends! That's it! Sure, I like spending time with her more than the others. But that's just because she likes all the same stuff as I do! That doesn't mean I want to have sex with her!"

But to Beastboy's confusion, Wade only sat on the bench with a cocky smirk showing through his mask. "I guess Winter is coming early this year," he said, pointing at Beastboy. Not knowing what he was pointing at, the Titan looked around. When it was apparent he didn't notice, or _feel_ what he was pointing at, he cleared his throat. "I mean your downstairs neighbor. He's _popping in_ for a visit."

'My downstairs neighbor? Wha?' Beastboy thought, scratching the back of his head. But after thinking about it for a second, his eyes shot open. 'Oh no… Please don't let it be _that_.' Slowly, Garfield tilted his head down, fearing he knew what Deadpool was referring to. And, as he feared, he saw his "downstairs neighbor" pressing against his baggy pants. Beastboy let out high pitched yelp before running to the bench and sitting down, pulling his shirt down over the _little problem_ he was having. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!'

The petrified teenager looked up at his psychotic friend, who was looking down at him with a mischievous smile and had his arms folded across his chest. Deadpool tilted his head. "Wow, I thought you might have liked the idea of sex with her… But I didn't think you'd enjoy it _that_ much." The poor humiliated Titan pulled his legs into his chest and moaned into his arms. But Wade chuckled, and patted him on the back. "Oh come on, dude. Don't turn all French on me." Beastboy didn't respond. He just kept his face buried in his arms, moaning in embarrassment. Then, Wade thought of something. "Hey, I know something that will make you feel better." Beastboy looked up at him with a hope-filled stare, his face matching the redness of a fire truck. "I'm pretty sure she wants you too."

_**Back with Inez and Terra…**_

"…I guess I fell for him after the first week I had joined the Titans." Terra was laying on the mall bench, with her head resting on Inez's lap. She was explaining to her why she liked Beastboy. Inez was smiling down at her while she listened, gently combing her fingers through her blond hair. "I don't know… I've never felt like this around everyone else before in my life. He's the first person I've ever met who still wanted to be friends after finding out about my troubles controlling my powers. Whenever anyone else found out, they would look at me as if I was going to end up killing them… And the way he held me when I was losing control fighting Slade…" Terra fell quiet. Inez looked down. Terra had her eyes closed, with a warm smile plastered on her face and a light pink blush glowing on her cheeks. The girl was gently holding herself, remembering how Beastboy held her when they were both suspended in the air, telling her everything will be alright. "It felt so nice," she sighed, looking back up at Inez. "I never felt so safe, so reassured, so cared for in my entire life… But I think he was just trying to help me calm down. We were in a mine, and it probably would've came down if I didn't…" Terra stopped when she saw Inez. She was _snickering _to herself, and massaging the bridge of her nose. The younger blond raised a eyebrow. "What? What's so funny?"

Wiping a couple tears from her eyes, Inez looked down at Terra. "I'm sorry Sweetheart," she apologized, "I was just finding this to be funnier than hell." When Terra sent Inez a grumpy frown, she continued. "I think it's adorable how much you **love** Garfield," she continued, using _love_ instead of _like_. "The way you describe it reminds me of a romantic scene from a movie." But Inez's smile turned into a guilty grin. "And as we speak, Wade is on the bottom level, _corrupting _Beastboy's mind with ideas about you two having sex."

Terra shot up and looked at Inez with a **(O_O) **expression. "WHAT?" Terra cried, blown away at what she had just heard. "Wh-what did you say? Wade thinks w-we should have **SEX**?" Inez grinned devilishly and nodded her head. Terra's heart started pounding in her chest at the mere idea. "B-but why?"

"Because he thought playing matchmaker would be fun," Inez giggled, thinking that Terra's reaction was funny. "And quite frankly, I think you two having sex would be the best thing." Terra stared at Inez in pure shock, not believing what she was hearing. "Look Terra. I know it isn't my place to tell you this, but Beastboy is pretty crazy about you… And I mean that in a "more than just friends" kind of crazy."

"… Beastboy likes me?" Terra asked, looking down to see Wade and Beastboy walking from the elevator towards them.

"Hello ladies," Deadpool greeted, handing off the bags he was carrying to Beastboy. Inez grinned, strutted up and wrapped her arms around Wade's waist. "Me and BB here were just having an _interesting _discussion after getting an ass-load of games. What were you two gossiping about? Fingernails? Cooking? Shopping? What?"

Inez shook her head after kissing Wade through his mask. "Nothing," she lied. "Just wondering what we wanted to buy. Neither of us felt like shopping for clothes." Wade knew she was lying. They discussed what they were going to do before leaving the tower. "What did you two talk about?"

Deadpool chuckled, as Beastboy blushed and looked down to the ground. "Life lessons. I told him what _**positions**_ men and women play in life… Which was heard while buying an Xbox 360, Halo 3, Fallout 3, Ninja Gaiden 2, Left 4 Dead, Tekken 6, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, and Def Jam Icon. Trust me, the timing had me conflicted." Inez chuckled and rolled her eyes. Wade looked at Beastboy and Terra. Both were blushing like crazy and refused to look in the direction of the other. This gave Wade yet another evil idea. "You two should hang together," he said, wrapping an arm around Inez's shoulders. "Me and _Cowgirl _will be up in the food court. You two should do some shopping together. This story is primarily a BB/T story, anyways."

'What does "BB/T" mean?' Beastboy thought, as Wade and Inez disappeared in a flash of red light and puff of black smoke. Now, Beastboy and Terra were left alone together, both feeling unbelievably awkward. The two were already having trouble trying to keep eye contact. Now they needed to _**SHOP**_ together? Nervously, Beastboy looked at Terra with a goofy grin. "Umm… Wanna check out the Arcade?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

HAHAHAHAHHAA! This is getting sweet! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it. What can I say? I'm a slave to naughty fluff. And I figured Deadpool and Outlaw were the perfect team to lead our two love-struck Titans down the _"right"_ path. I know, you all were expecting some more action and more dialogue from the new Titan members. I know. But I felt like dedicating a couple chapters to Beastboy and Terra's love life… Or the creation of their love life, I should say. And thanks to Wade and Inez, some interesting turns of events are bound to come about. Because of their _**impure**_ advice and actions, the two teens are conflicted as to what to think about the other. How will things turn out? You'll just have to wait and find out. Please leave plenty of reviews if liked. I hope to see from y'all soon. Peace!


	8. WARNING

WARNING! WARNING! I WANT ALL READERS TO READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

FanFiction is cracking down! Rated M stories that contain sexual content and/or violence, FanFiction plans on deleting it and/or terminating your accounts! I urge you all! The only rating where stories can have those things is rated MA, but they stopped that rating on 2002! I want you all to go to "Support" and send them an e-mail about how they should reinstate rated MA! Please, for the sake of FanFiction! Help stop the madness!


End file.
